


Humans and Curses of Course

by Lightmare



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Magical Accidents, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmare/pseuds/Lightmare
Summary: Blights are supposed to be better than this, but Amity is a mess we all knew that. After coming to a shocking conclusion about her destiny,  she tries to tackle a book of human magic on her own to ease her mind. But, she ends up cursing Luz in the process.One-sided romantic stuff for a while, sorry. Slow burn promised though.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 87
Kudos: 514





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is the Dialogue , Shoot me-

-This is stupid, so incredibly stupid!- Hands tangled in her own mint green hair, the young witch paced the floor of her bedroom.  
-I mean what was am I thinking?!- Amity paused and stared into the black felt eyes of her own weakness and furiously pointed to the bed Luz’s otter pjs now preoccupied. -This…..thing! I don’t even know why Luz likes it so much but she does and she’s going to miss it! If she finds out I took it when she trusted me enough to let me into her house….-  
The frustrated witch groaned and face planted onto her bed in true teenage angst fashion wondering why the hell she pulled this little stunt. In doing so, she landed close enough to the otter costume to suddenly remember why it was there in the first place. It smelled...fantastic! Pushing herself up with her elbows she grasped the hood of the onesie and held it close to her face inhaling deeply. And like that, she was at peace. Warmth spread to her chest and all of her impossible standards of how to behave were dropped in that instance. She knew what this had to be, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She’d read about it, and the twins had brought it up once when they were joking about giving her “The trolls and the pixies” talk. 

The Blights were a purebred magic family. Witches and wizards to their core. Long ago their ancestors had put a “helpful” hex on their bloodline. In order to be more productive with their time while alive, Blights are born with a big hint as to who they are meant to seek out as their romantic partner. From the moment they start to show magical ability, a pureblood witch or wizard starts to taste something in the back of their mouth that doesn’t go away. It’s not unpleasant, in fact, it’s a taste they learn to love more than anything in the world! But it’s meant to represent something that they’ll associate with their “soulmate” so to speak. This way, if they get close to someone and find out that that witch/wizard doesn’t match that taste, it wasn’t meant to be and they don’t waste their time.

Amity grasped the otter costume tightly as if trying to smother her secret. She’d never been able to describe her taste to her parents whenever they’d asked. Of course they were interested in finding her the proper suitor as soon as possible so that she could focus more on school work and less on romantic pursuits. But while Em could describe her taste as the smell of wood after an acid rainstorm, and Ed could describe his as the first pumpkin of the season, Amity couldn’t explain what she tasted. There was nothing in the Isles that even came close! So Amity had just been telling them that her taste never kicked in. Which of course, her parents were delighted to hear! An aromantic daughter who could bury her head in her work and excel in the political realm was just what they’d always wanted. Amity closed her eyes, embracing the pain to come, and shed a single tear. She knew it was all a lie now. The hex didn’t always point to other purebloods, it just points to the best possible partner. And if the way this costume smelled was any indication, Luz had to be hers. Would her parents bar her from seeking out Luz’s affection? They’d never much carried for Amity’s happiness over their own ambitions before. And even if that was miraculously allowed, Luz is going to have to leave eventually so is it worth trying anything? 

The heartached witch put down Luz’s costume and mustered the strength to get up and find some spare pillows/towels/whatever soft was lying about. Then, she stuffed the pjs to give the otter an appearance of a real body shape. -This is still...so...stupid Amity- she whispered to herself and pulled out a book from her bag the was resting on her chair. The book was titled “The History of Magic in Human Events” and it was meant to be a surprise for Luz. That was, before walking into that girls room had nearly given Amity a panic attack. Instead, all the green haired witch managed to do was steal private property instead of leaving the book as a gift. She blushed in frustration at herself then flipped open the reference book to a section on “VooDoo” she had left her bookmark in. Specifically, to a spell that, if she was interpreting this correctly, meant to bond a human’s essence to an object in the caster's possession. It just had to be an object that had some DNA from the human the caster had in mind. Which, from what Amity had taught herself about human biology, could come in the form of shedding skin cells or hair left behind on an article of clothing. So. Check. 

She took a deep breath , and recited the words on the page with her finger pointed towards the otter dummy on the bed. Twenty seconds passed...no effect. Amity sighed and closed the book concluding that it was a long shot anyways. Human magic, if they even had any, was bound to be horribly flawed. It was getting late, and there was school tomorrow. Amity needed to rest. With a few snaps of wrist she’d gone through her thorough nightly hygiene routine and changed into comfortable clothing. She locked her door with a spell to deny her siblings entrance to her room and looked over at the otter. Amity knew what she was about to do was embarrassing beyond belief , but this was the closest she’d ever come to cuddling with anyone. And she needed it, badly, with what she was dealing with on an emotional level.  
-come here- she mumbled and grabbed the otter. -If you somehow come alive and tell anyone about this, I will end you.-  
Amity draped her arm around the otter doll’s side, quickly making it into her little spoon for the night and smelled the back of its neck. Again, peace flooded over her.  
-I’m not going to call you Luz, but you’ll do for now. I guess I’ll just name you Dork- She squeezed the otter tighter and kissed the top of its head  
-And now I guess you’re my Dork so get used to it-  
Sleeping came easy that night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at The Owl House:

Luz’s eyes opened softly , she could feel her cheeks burning.  
-h..hello…..night critters? Are you…- She gulped - Talking to me?-  
Nothing in the room was moving, beside King as he snored softly, passed out on the end of the teen’s mattress.

Sitting up, Luz felt a warm breeze on her neck and an added weight around her waist. Almost as if she were being hugged by an unseen source. Softly she heard a femmine voice echo in her head “You’re my Dork so get used to it.”

Luz felt herself blush harder. She didn’t feel like she was in danger. She felt oddly protected.

-Are you...my guardian angel or something?-

She waited but received no answer. Not discouraged by this she gave into the warmth that surrounded her and settled back into bed. -The Isles is such an amazing place!- she thought to herself and drifted off once more.


	2. Fried Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz brings a snack for show and tell , not knowing that to someone she might be considered a "snack" if you know what I'm saying ;)

Luz bolted awake knowing something fantastic was going on in The Owl House. The sun was shining brightly and the window reflected onto the floor as she rushed to get dressed. An old familiar scent wafted into her nose. Eda had done it! She’d actually listened to Luz when she was talking about being homesick and retrieved her something from the human world. That old bird had a heart, Luz just knew she did! The bright eyed teen ran into the kitchen and in her excitement hugged the Owl Lady from behind, startling her. 

-Get off of me gremlin!- Eda placed her hand on Luz’s forehead and gently pushed her away -I’m not going to give you anything if you insist on sneaking up on me-

Luz looked up at Eda with large hazel puppy eyes -I’m sorry, I just wanted to thank you.-

-You can thank me by eating quick and then getting out of my hair for the day- Eda cracked a grin -But I guess you’re welcome.-

The notorious Owl Lady turned around to expose the largest display of churros Luz had ever seen. It must have taken Eda a while to get them just right. Luz grabbed one and felt it crunch in her mouth. It was...good. But it was nothing compared to her Uncle's bakery! Still, she had to give Eda props for traveling to the human world just to grab the ingredients. Luz swallowed .  
-Hey Eda?- She said slightly shy about what she was about to ask.  
-Huh?- Eda replied -You’re still here?-  
-I was just wondering ..well...are there angels in the Isles?-  
Eda grumbled -Kid, I hate to break your heart but no ones an angel and you’ll find that out sooner or later.-  
-Oh no! No I meant literal angels. Like guardian angels that you can hear but not see?-  
Eda frowned and raised her eyebrow. -What are you on kid?-  
Luz looked puzzled and Eda continued  
-These voices, do they sound like your voice echoing?-  
-uh..no-  
Eda dismissed her pupil with a wave -Then you’re probably fine now get out of here!-  
Luz stuffed as many churros as she could possibly fit into her bag and left for another exciting, insightful day at Hexside!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oh wow! What is this tingling sensation?-

Amity rounded the corner, lost in thought as usual. But hearing Gus’s voice made her snap out of it. Only because if Gus was near, Luz might also be near. She wasn’t about to literally lose her balance over that human in public again. 

-That would be the cinnamon!- 

Amity’s heart dropped as her suspicions were confirmed. Luz was standing probably eight feet from her. Chatting to Willow and Gus as always. -Okay- she thought to herself -It’s no big deal! Luz clearly isn’t pureblood so she never has to know! Just don’t..act...dumb.- She studied Luz’s face, the human girl was passionately explaining something and hadn’t noticed Amity’s presence yet. 

-Cinnamon is a plant that grows in the human world and it’s slightly spicy! Which is why in my family we mix it with sugar to ease that kick and then we sprinkle it on some fried dough and WALA we’ve got ourselves a tasty treat!-

Amity looked at her shoes and attempted to walk past the small group of friends before Willow placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

-Amity have you tried one of these?- The shorter witch displayed some sort of….tanish stick?

-uh..no I don’t think I have. But I’ve got to…-

-Got to get your mouth on one!- Luz piped in causing Amity to blush slightly - Here girl! I’ve brought plenty! A small gift from my culture to yours!-

Before Amity could protest Luz had opened her clenched fist and placed another strange stick inside of her palm.

-Don’t be shy Amity, everyone loves sweets here and there!- Luz grinned eagerly and did a small hop of excitement at her friends trying new things.

Amity knew before the foreign snack even hit her lips that it was trouble. It had the same scent that Dork, the stollen otter doll, had but this time much much stronger. But she couldn’t just turn it down, Luz was clearly excited to share a part of her world with everyone. And Amity would be damned if she was going to crush that spark of joys spirit today! She slowly opened her gritted teeth and anxiously took a bite. And in that instant, her world stopped. 

It took everything in her for her eyes not to water up on the spot. This was it...confirmed...this is the taste that had slowly been growing in the back of her throat since she was a mere preschooler. Every taste bud on her tongue knew that to be true. Her eyes widened.

-So….- Luz probed -What do you think?!-

-It’s… it’s really good- Amity fought hard to keep her composure -What did you say this was again?-

Luz laughed, oh that laugh, Amity needed to sit down. -Well it’s a churro but I call it heaven in fried form!-

Amity could feel her face getting warmer and she quickly got the words - Thanks for the churro, Willow can I borrow you for a second in the photoroom? - out before dragging her classmate and once upon a time bestie away by the wrist.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Amity! What are you doing? You can’t just steal me away from my actual friends!- Willow huffed but when the door closed and Amity turned around and sunk onto the floor against it she knew something was up.

-Willow….do you remember that thing I told you about...when we were six. That weird thing that pureblood witches/wizards get.- Amity looked defeated so Willow sat down across from her.

-You mean that strange sense thing? Yea I remember. You said yours was really hard to place.-

Amity nodded her head and buried her face in her arms with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Mumbling just audiably -It’s cinnamon sugar Willow….my taste is cinnamon sugar-

Willow's eyes shot open and she contemplated placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder. -Does she know?-

Amity did her best to shake her head.

-Amity...please...don’t tell her. I know this has to hurt for you, but we don’t even know if humans have destiny! And if she is meant to be yours, it can only harm her when your parents tell her she isn’t good enough.-

Amity’s head shot up, her eyes irritated from the tears that had been formed. -You don’t think I know that! I hated turning against you more than anything in the world! If I have to hurt her too...I don’t think I could live with myself. -

Sobs were heard again as Amity placed her head back in her arms. Willow, touched by Amity showing her vulnerability for the first time in her life, gave her old friend a side hug and a shoulder to cry on.

-Luz said cinnamon is a plant...maybe I can find a way to grow it here. Would that be helpful at all?-

Amity finally found composure again and looked up -It might provide comfort. But as long as Luz stays on the Isle, I’m going to crave more.-

Willow sighed, and they sat in the silence until the next class was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I have been informed churros are not a morning food. Heck. I'm sorry. I hope I haven't offended anyone with my lack of knowledge on food consumption in their culture. I am but a starving white college kid who will scarf down anything edible I see regardless of when I see it. But I know that some foods hold high importance , and again, I'm sorry if this story makes you squirm in your bones.


	3. Ed&Em Cause Problems for Am

This was the third night of interrupted sleep for Luz. And it was beginning to show. As she sat up and rubbed her eye she could hear her angel speak to her through her thoughts.

-Why can’t I know what it’s like to hold you?-

Luz felt invisible arms grasp her tightly around the abdomen and smiled to herself. 

-Um...hello again friendly phantom! You’re holding me right now….can you hear me?- Luz whispered into the dark

-I want to keep you safe. I want to keep you from feeling the pain I feel. But it’s getting more difficult with each passing day-

Luz felt a warmth on her cheek, like a kiss, and blushed deeply. She tried to console the voice of her guardian angel. -You don’t have to protect me all the time...I’m pretty resilient you know! Please just show yourself, I’d love to meet you. Unless that’s like against the rules or something? I don’t really know how this works.-

-I know I love you , I don’t know if you love me. But if history means anything, I know I always will.-

-Y..you love me? Really?- Luz bit her lip as she felt kisses trailing down her neck and to her shoulder. -You have a funny way of showing that. How do I know if I’d love you if you can’t even the playing field?!-

Luz heard a smack coming from the walls and King wailing -Hey lover girl, Shut up! We need our power sleep!-

Followed by a faint -Poor kid, has auditory hallucinations like the rest of us. Hoot hoot.-

\-------------------------------------

Amity awoke abruptly to her world being pulled from her grip. Her face planted onto her mattress in a state of panic.

-...what do we have here?- Em was grasping Dork by the arm and towering above her little sister.

Amity looked up shocked, but like the perfect girl she always had to be, reclaimed her calm demeanor. -It’s none of your concern, give it back.-

Em examined the makeshift body pillow. -You’re too old for stuffed animals you know that right? We all remember that day mom took them away from you. You cried...and cried…-

Amity swiped for Dork, but Em was too quick and threw the otter over to Ed who was never more than 4 feet behind her. The older boy chimed in.

-I don’t even think this one is made right! It’s all lumpy. Poor craftsmanship really.- He draped Dork’s legs around his shoulders and smiled down at his little sister, knowing she was probably furious.

Amity crossed her arm -How’d you two even get in here? My door is hexed.-

Em cooed -Aweeee kiddo, you didn’t think a little blood magic would keep us from coming and checking on our favorite little parasite would you?! That’d just be neglectful on our part.-

-Alright...so what’s your deal then? How do I get you to not tell mom and dad about this?-

Ed tucked Dork under his arm - We want to go out next Thursday. To an event that’s none of your business. And you’re not going to follow us.-

Of course. Secrets. It was always secrets for secrets in this family. Blights didn’t do anything out of the kindness of their hearts, not even for each other. Something about discouraging their family members for coming for their power or something. Who knows.

-Fine.- Amity nodded, still sitting on her bed. - You don’t have to worry about me following you. I’ll try to keep mom and dad from disturbing your illusions. Now can I have my otter?-

-Wow. That was easy.- Edric held Dork out at a length -What is an otter anyways?-

Amity paused, her brother could not be this stupid. -A semi-aquatic mammal found in the human realm.-

-Human realm huh?- Edric rubbed his chin -You’ve really got a thing for humans these days.-

Em scuffed -Or A human amiright?-

Amity’s face burned bright red -Do we have a deal or not?!-

-Deal.- Ed extended the body pillow towards the flustered witch, which was quickly snatched out of his grip. Amity buried her head in the scent of Dork and waited for her siblings to leave her the hell alone. Ed and Em just looked at each other, confused by this new behavior, and exited in silence. 

_____________________________________

-EDAAAAAA!- A concerned voice screamed from the top of the stairs.

-What is it kid, I’m a little busy here.- The gray haired outlaw was shuffling her deck, a large pot of colorful candy eyeballs was on the line.

-Somethings wrong!- Followed by a loud thud came the reply

In an instant King got to his feet and sprinted up the stairs. Hooty beat him with ease with Eda on their tails. Though they all stood in wonder at what awaited them. Luz the human, was floating. And be it, very close to the ceiling. 

-Did you try levitation spells without me kid?- Eda raised her eyebrow trying to figure out how the human could have fucked up this bad.

-I didn’t do this!!!- Luz complained, still extended into the air with her hand in an x across her chest. 

Hooty shot up and tried to tug Luz down, wrapping his tube-like body around her. To no avail though, not even The Owl House could save the teen.

-What the flying monkey is going on here!- Eda exclaimed and pulled her staff to her to try and come up with a spell that would make this teen obey the law of gravity again. But before she could try anything strange, Luz dropped to the floor suddenly, landing on her chest.

Eda noticed something about the human’s neck. Her burnt honey skin was becoming bleached in small areas. This felt too familiar all the sudden. It took a second for Luz to sit up , groaning and checking herself for injury.

Eda snapped her fingers - Kid you’re cursed! Welcome to the club!-

Luz looked up puzzled, who’d want to curse her? Boscha……? Did that pink haired triclypse really care that much about Luz as a threat?

-Yep kid. I’ve only seen this once before in a little town called New Orleans. Coven of the Rising Sun, where I was the guest of honor that week.- She made a confident pose before continuing - Someone’s gone and made a voodoo doll out of you. Pretty soon you’ll be exclusively doing their bidding.- Eda shrugged -Nice knowing you though, hate to admit it but I might just miss that “sparkly” personality of yours.-

Luz scrambled back -I don’t want to be a doll Eda! What can I do to reverse this?!-

-Nothing you can do doll-girl. Your essence is being drained as we speak. Probably has been for a few days maybe even a week. But I guess if you can track down who made the doll, you can try pleading with them.-

Luz chuckled -Speak...week...you just rhymed-

Eda rolled her eyes -I take it back, not gonna miss that. But here- she pulled a lightbulb from off the shelf -This’ll get brighter as you get closer to the rest of your essence. I’d go with you but...the isles is a big place and I really don’t feel like it right now.-


	4. Light My Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets invited over to Blight Manor , kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the churro debate I sparked in previous chapters I'm no longer apologizing for anything I might get wrong!  
> I Know we're all crying over Eda and we're all super pissed at Lilith rn. So I'm going to try and step up my game to bring more cute stuff shortly! Thank you all so much for the support this piece has gotten so far! Even though I'm really only writing it because the gay thoughts won't leave me alone -_-

Luz rubbed her eyes and brushed some slime off her shoulder. Nope, no luck in the Swamp of Needless Optimism. And she’d had such high hopes with that direction! How come the thing you’re looking for is always in the last place you look? It was getting late, possibly night soon? She’d been warned not to stay out past sunset. One more look through the market for inspiration , then without a fully trained witch or demon to help her she was going to have to call it in. As she rounded the corner, shadows lengthened in the streets. Shops were closing left and right. She watched the stones on the ground turn different hues and then she collided into a cloaked figure. Luz looked up , and met the gaze of a wizard with a green goatee and a shoulder patch of some sort of four pointed star. Luz had seen that mark before, on a pair of backpacks, and come to think of it. Oh crap. 

-Sorry!- Luz squeaked out -I’ll be more careful!-

The older wizard smirked and besides him appeared a female companion wearing the same patch with her own green hair neatly set in a bun. 

-I should think so young humanling- She sneered -Or your time on the Isles will come to an end swifter than you might have hoped-

Luz took a deep swallow -You...you don’t have any power over that! I’ll leave when I’d like.-

The wizard bent down and tilted up Luz’s chin. -Your disrespect of those who have strived to better these lands for generations is nothing short of disgracefully. Do you know who you’re speaking to…..human?-

Luz’s eyes widened in panic as she struggled to find the words to say.

-No dear, I don’t believe she does. Shall we enlighten her?- The older witch smirked and took a step in Luz’s direction. Her hair fell from her bun and she shrunk with every motion. Her eye color changed to light brown. The wizard had shrunk as well, his eyes changing to the same hue and his facial hair disappearing. It wasn’t long before Luz noticed who she’d truly encountered. Relief swept over her in a wave.

-Nice to see you again, cutie.- Emira smiled down at Luz and placed her hand on Edric’s shoulder.

-Fancy running into you this time of night.- Edric grinned devilishly - Did you enjoy our little act?-

Luz blushed slightly, embarrassed maybe, impressed of course. -You two really were right for the illusion track huh?-

-Right…- Edric laughed -Sure, let’s go with that. Hope we didn’t scare ya too bad.-

Luz scuffed her foot on the ground -Me? No no I was just startled!-

-Well we’ll warn you before we morph next time, maybe, if we remember.- Emira smiled 

-Yea we really only go out as the honorable Mis and Mr. Blight to score…- Edric was suddenly elbowed in the ribs by his sister.  
-Anyways!! What are you doing out here Luz? Isn’t it close to your bedtime? Or do cool kiddos like you not sleep?- Emira glared at her brother, clearly she was the brains of this outfit. Then smiled graciously towards Luz. 

-Oh….oh right!- Luz hung her head. -I’ve been cursed-

Emira raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. -Now who would do that? And how are we going to get revenge on them?-

-I don’t know!- Luz exclaimed with her arms spread wide -I’ve been searching the Isles waiting for this stupid light bulb- she held it up and started pacing -to show any indication I’m getting closer to my essence but I really think it might just be broken! And now night is falling and it’s far too dangerous for me to be out here and what if I wake up tomorrow without a soul?! I need my soul!! What else will I put into my music if I ever decide to go that path!-

Edric looked at Emira and Emira nodded back at Edric. -Alright Luz, you’re in luck. Just so happens, we’ve finished all our mischief tonight. We could probably use a good deed in our records. So we’ll help you keep searching alright? We’ll find this sucker who’s cursed you and punish them...the Blight way.- Edric smirked like a Jackal at the end of that sentence. 

Luz ignored the implications of that for now and smiled brightly -Yes!!!! Three friends, on a mission together! Okay so I’ve already mapped out….-

-Woah woa woe- Emira held out her hand and stopped Luz from the coming ramble -We’ll help, but we want to pick up some gear back at the house first. And we can’t leave a human unattended this time of night, so you’re coming with us.-

-I get to see … where families of Witches live!!!!- Luz got stars in her eyes

-Uh huh, you’ll be our honored guest- Edric smiled and held his hand out to his side summoning his staff. It was made of black coated pinewood with a bronze falcon statuette on it’s tip. Emira followed her brother's example and called hers as well, the same black pine but with a hawk statuette. Luz starred on in amazement.

Emira smiled playfully -So wondergirl , who are you going to be brave enough to ride with?-

-Yea- Edric chimed in -Who’s your favorite Blight Twin? There’s only one wrong answer.- He finished with a wink.

Luz had to check herself for a nosebleed and pulled down her hood to cover her face while she regained her normal complexion.

-Think that means I win sis. Better luck next time!- Ed took Luz’s hand and helped her position herself onto the staff. Then takeoff was a breeze. Luz’s hood flew back off her face and her arms shot out stiffly. Though she was positioned behind Edric, she got the feeling she was the one being hugged again instead of being the one giving a hug.

-Hey hey! I’m not going to shake you off!- Ed laughed -No need to hold onto me so tightly!-

-I’m sorry! I don’t have a choice! The curse! Hey, how’d you get a staff anyway?! I thought you had to graduate!- Luz called up

-These were kindly donated by the Flying Education Class- Em proudly offered up , hearing the question. -Just don’t tell them!-

Stolen staffs!? Why did anything these two do still surprise her?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz was glad to have her feet back on the ground but woah. Glancing around the territory of the Blight Manor she could tell Amity wasn’t kidding about her “social status” or whatever it was she was always trying to defend. 

-What do your parents even do?!- Luz looked at the landscaped grounds that met at the front steps to a towering house big enough to throw a small convention or something.

The twins looked at each other with a guilty expression, neither wanting to be the one to give away their family’s position or how they got into the Emperor's grace. Luckily , Luz wasn't really looking for an answer and continued to point out every little design feature that’d never be possible in a world where magic was less accessible. 

Luz wandered over to the side of the house, suddenly she felt a strange warmth coming from her hoodie pocket. She fished her hand into her pocket and pulled out the now illuminated lightbulb. Finally! Something around here must have to be the cursed object! Which means….oh no.

Emira spoke up -Hey Luz. We gotta grab some of our gear inside! We’ll be back shortly, stay alert, don’t let the groundskeepers see you!-

Luz panicked slightly. Whoever, or whatever, was cursing her was inside that house. What if it was the twins? What if they’d lored her back here for...no. The Blight kids were alright, this had to be a misunderstanding. For sure. Still, she had to think of a way to investigate without the Ed & Em knowing she might be onto them.  
Suddenly she felt arms invisible constricting her in an x across her chest and the voice echoed a soft -Mine.- . Followed by a peck on her cheek. She rubbed her cheek. 

-You know….I’m not sure I like this relationship dynamic. Am I just a puppet to you?! I watch Dr.Philp, I know when I’m being used!- Luz balled up her fist, trying to give her courage to trespass into the house of one of the most feared and respected magical families on the Isles.  
She spotted a balcony a story up from her and drew the glyph for ice magic on the ground. She stepped on the magic circle and a pillar of ice gave her a boost up to the balcony railing where she quickly pulled herself over and onto the second story of the house. She landed a little less gracefully then she had hoped but hey, that was kind of her style. 

Lucky for Luz, this balcony seemed to lead into a guest room and the sliding door was uncharacteristically left unlocked. Stepping inside the vacated room, Luz paced in several directions watching the lightbulb intensely for a sign. It seemed to get brighter when she walked towards the door leading out of the room, so clearly the cursed object was not here. Alright, no problem, just going to ….. And Luz was dramatically flipped over to face the opposite direction. Dazed for a second, she shook it off and corrected her path to lead her out into the hallway of the Manor. Gazing around at the walls she saw portraits of Blight past. Many, many portraits. This family obviously had held onto its power for generations. The portraits moved but didn’t seem to watch her. Each door she passed she held out the lightbulb to test if she should go in. She wanted to explore this whole place! But who knew how much time she had? Needed to make this quick. 

Luz passed a door that seemed to be painted two complimentary shades of gray. Besides the door was a plaque that showed the animated faces of Emira and Edric, each with a check mark next to their face. She could hear laughing and feet moving inside. Okay, so the house was able to tell who was in each room somehow. Neat! The light did not glow stronger when Luz held the bulb to the door, so the object she was looking for was not in the twins possession after all. Luz felt silly for doubting them and creeped by their door hoping that the house wasn’t secretly giving her position away to them somehow. 

Past a few more portraits was a rose tinted champagne colored wooden door. Luz smiled to herself when the plaque next to the door showed Amity’s face and a checkmark. She should have known Amity was softer in her private light, and if the door was any indication of what the room would look like. Amity must view herself as a proper princess to the core. For a second Luz got distracted designing a tiara for the princess version of Amity she’s just drawn up in her head. Then noticed, the animated face’s eyes were closed, Amity must be asleep. 

Gently Luz held out the lightbulb and her heart sank a little bit when it glowed stronger next to the door. Amity was in the same room as the cursed object? Amity was holding her essence hostage? But why?! They’d been getting on so well these past few weeks. They’d even gone to Grom together! Technically. I mean they didn’t agree to go previously they kinda met there. But then they had such amazing teamwork and chemistry dance fighting Grometheus the Fear Bringing together! Did Amity still hold something against her? Did she still not want to be friends? Why Amity! Luz needed answers, but had to be careful not to startle the sleeping witch. Amity would for sure get defensive if Luz just barged into her private sanctuary, tongue blazing with question. She slowly turned the doorknob and pushed open the door inch by inch.


	5. Lumity Enters the Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right Lumity shippers, I'm bringing the fluff!

Luz pushed open the door to a room with a large window and several book shelves. It looked like a paradise for the aspiring author. If this had been any other day, she’d totally have to test out that reading nook on the windowsill with a nice cup of tea and….oh…..the door was still moving. Revealing more and more of the room with muted tones of wall paper and a full sized bed. . A rose tinted quilt tucked neatly into its sides. And….oh my…..too much cute...too much cute! Luz took a step forward onto the clean cream colored carpet , careful as to not awake the precious sight before her. 

Amity had never looked so calm, so at peace. Her hair was messy for once, but not like a bird's nest. There was a slight upward curve to her lip in her sleep and occasionally her exposed ear would twitch. Luz felt outdone, Amity in this instance looked more like a sleepy kitten than she ever could. She wasn’t worthy of her hoodie anymore, and that was perfectly fine. But what was Amity holding onto? Her arm was carefully draped around a purple and gray pillow of some sort. Luz knew she shouldn’t, Amity clearly wasn’t up to anything nefarious in this state, she should just leave before the witch discovered Luz had invaded her privacy...yet again. Man she had a bad habit of doing that. But the curiosity, Luz couldn’t ignore it, pulling her forward. Luz knelt down beside Amity’s bed and gently lifted up the cover and….gasped. Admittedly , way too loud. 

Amity startled awake, the first thing she saw was a pair of hazel eyes and gazing into her own amber ones. Instinctively she tightened her grip around Dork and pulled them into her, protecting her prized possession after the events of earlier that morning. 

Luz felt a tight constriction around her chest and wheezed -Amity, please, it’s okay. No need to be scared. I come in peace-

Amity relaxed her grip and blushed intensely -Luz! What are you doing here?! In my house..in my room! Where I would never expect to see you! Because you don’t live here! Oh crap, how did you get in here?!?!?!-

Luz scratched her neck -ah, well , that’s kind of a long story.- her eyes beamed up at Amity -and far less interesting than the one you have to tell.-

Amity blinked, slowly realizing what Luz was referring to and visibly panicked -What do you mean! Nothings going on here!-

-Amity, we both know that’s my otter costume you’ve got there.- Luz smirked and raised her eyebrow, now sitting on the side of Amity’s bed -I never pegged you for a thief. And I would have let you borrow it if you asked. So that begs the question, what’s it doing here taking a nap with you?-

-What! No! This is….- Amity held her breath for a second then released it. She couldn’t lie to Luz, she just couldn’t. -Okay fine…..you can have your otter back- the witch frowned and attempted to un-stuff the costume so she could hand it back

-No no no!- Luz smiled -You can keep it! You clearly like it.- Suddenly she felt nauseous. -Just can you be honest with me for a second here-  
Amity paused and her heart felt like it was about to stop.

-Did you….put a curse on me?-

-Luz I would never. Do you really think I’d want to hurt you?- Amity looked at Luz with a blank expression, trying to gauge what the human thought of her.

-I...no- Luz looked at the ground -We’ve had our spats in the past but I don’t think you’d try and hurt me but maybe by accident. Maybe you did something to the otter that you didn’t think would hurt me and…-

Amity gasped and put her hand over her mouth briefly -The book! Luz! I’m so sorry!- she sat up with desperate energy and started searching for where she’d last put the reference. -I put a spell on the otter but I didn’t think it’d impact you! I just thought that it’d…..ah! Here!- She flipped open the pages and quickly reversed the spell incantation. 

Luz looked on, equally impressed and confused. Until suddenly she had the intense need to lie down. She took up Amity’s vacant spot, still warm, and marveled at how soft Amity must secretly like her living space to be. Amity blushed slightly at the sight of Luz, in her bed. But she was able to shake it and sat down cross legged besides the human.

-Are you, okay?- Amity asked

Luz gave a thumbs up and mumbled -I will be...once you try on the otter costume-

Nope...nope nope nope! The blush was back with a fiery vengeance! Thankfully, Luz had her face buried in a pillow right now. Amity took a deep breath and stated -Luz that’s ridiculous I’m not wearing that.-

Luz channeled enough energy to sit up -Well why not? You obviously liked it enough to bring it back to your lair.-

-That doesn’t mean I want to wear it!-

-Oh come on Amity, it’ll look adorable on you! Please? You owe me for this whole curse thing.- Luz winked and Amity just about died inside.

-I didn’t take it because I envy your fashion sense Luz…- Amity relaxed her fist and gathered up her courage. She studied every inch of the overconfident girl’s face for any signs of her understanding and found none. But regardless, Amity had to be brave. -Can I ask you something, about humans?-

Luz’s eyes beamed up at Amity eagerly , she loved explaining human stuff to magic folk -Consider me your tour guide in the museum of human culture girl! I’m an open book!-

Amity tucked a strand of mint-green hair behind her ear. -Do humans...believe in destiny?-

Luz took a second to think. -Well. I guess that depends. Some do, some don’t, and some do but to a dangerous amount. I once believed I was destined to be a Chosen One and oof, was that a slap in the face!- Luz giggled at her past adventures but Amity was deadpan, causing her to switch her tone. - Why, do witches?-

Amity grabbed her arm and looked at the sheets to avoid eye contact with Luz -Destiny can be very prominent in a witch’s life, despite what some bitter members of the race might say. It can take a hold on you from a very young age if you’re born with a sense of it. It can also cause more problems than it solves.-

Luz put her hand on Amity’s shoulder, sensing the witch needed comfort. -Amity, I don’t know what’s going on, or what you might be going through. But you can always talk to me about it. I would never judge you.-

Amity put her own hand on Luz’s. Debating whether she wanted to rip it off of her shoulder or hold onto it forever. -If I tell you why I took that otter..costume...thing of yours. Do you promise not to get so freaked out you never talk to me again? Or laugh in my face. Or run around telling everyone with ears.-

Luz was intrigued and decided to lay across Amity’s lap looking up at her, this was going to be a juicy story for sure! -I can’t promise I won’t react to what you have to say. But I can promise I’ll do my best to understand where you were coming from and if it’s something that doesn’t impact other people it’ll stay between us.-

Amity was almost shocked at how mature Luz was being. She was also tempted to run her fingers through the latina’s hair, but she resisted. Instead Amity nodded -Thank you. I can accept that.-

-So…..- Luz smiled softly trying to look patient but was really dying inside to know what Amity was about to share about herself.

Amity ran her hand through her own hair instead. -Pureblood witches and wizards are born with a sense of their destiny in a ….- she looked away out the window -romantic sort of way…-

Luz’s pupils got larger. This was going to be a romantic tale. She. Loved. Romance!

-It forms when their magic starts to kick in- Amity continued. -as a taste in the back of their throat. And that taste is meant to let them know that when they find the individual that matches what they taste, they’ve found their soulmate.-

Soulmates?! Oh this just got so awesome! Luz wanted to know everything! The quest potential here!

-For a long time I didn’t know what mine was. I felt like maybe I just wasn’t meant to be with anyone and...and that was fine!- Amity could feel tears welling up but stopped them.

Luz felt her instinct to make everything better pop up and had to interrupt. -Oh Amity. You know you’d make a wonderful partner if you chose to right? Anyone would be lucky to have you by their side!-

Amity felt her cheeks flush -You really think so?-

Luz nodded and placed her hand on Amity’s cheek to turn her head so she could look into those Amber eyes again and make her feel the truth in her words. -I really do. You’re fantastic. Strong, smart, and even though it takes a little work to get there you’ve got a great heart!-

-Luz…..I-

-You were being vulnerable. I know, I ruined it. Haha sorry! Please continue.- Luz smiled seeing that Amity had heard her complements in her soul.

Amity nodded -Right. So. As I was saying. I thought since I didn’t know what I was tasting, I had no hope of finding the one I was meant to be with so to speak. And then I walked into your room at that Owl Shack. And….I smelled something on your clothes that reminded me of it.-  
Luz was doing her best to follow the logic, but was getting a little lost. -And you stole the otter because…..-

Amity couldn’t believe she had to spell this out. She was now deeply embarrassed and facing her fear with rage-like energy since the delicate approach obviously didn’t work. - Your scent matches the taste I have in the back of my throat. That kind of connection is something that once it’s made I can’t let go of it. I can’t get it out of my head, I had to have more! So I stole your otter so I could cuddle with it at night and get some peace! I didn’t mean to curse you, I just thought the spell would amplify the scent! And also those churros you made had the cinnamon sugar that makes your scent so unique and if you ever want to drop more of those off please do they were delicious beyond anything you could imagine!-

Luz thought she understood at this point and was blushing slightly but just had to ask -So what your saying is…-

Amity just facepalmed, why were humans so dumb sometimes? -Luz you might be my soulmate. And I might not be yours. And it’s got me stressed out but I also crave being around you. It’s really intense for me and I’d appreciate it if you would just try to understand why I act so strange around you now that I know this.-

Luz felt her heartbeat louder. She’s never heard a confession before, not towards her. And this wasn’t how she’d imagined one to be. But damn, if this wasn’t incredible. - Might be? How would you know for sure?-

Amity froze. Luz hadn’t run away by now? Luz hadn’t broken out in laughter? Could she actually be interested in trying this? -There’s something, I need to do Luz. Can I try it?-

Luz sat up and faced Amity, placing her hand back on the witch’s shoulder. -Whatever you need to do to help sort out your head Amity. I’ll support it. I want to help.-

Amity hesitated briefly. Then reached over and placed her right palm on Luz’s left cheek. So soft to her touch, so warm. She gazed into Luz’s hazel eyes and searched them for any sign that Luz was panicking. She only saw wonder, maybe a little confusion, but nothing that made Amity think Luz was silently begging her to stop. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on Luz’s, feeling her breath on her skin, shallow, slow.

Luz was absolutely buzzing. Was this? Was Amity about to? Oh wow. Not the most romantic setting but damn did this girl know how to build up tension! -Amity….-

Amity brushed over Luz’s lips with her thumb in a gentle touch. And when she’d traced them completely, met them with her own lips. Turning her head to the side, and breathing in Luz’s scent. It took Luz a few seconds to kiss back, and Amity knew it would. Luz liked to get lost in her head. Which was no doubt, a mess of questions right now. So Amity just softly kept coaxing Luz to come back to reality with softer pecks. And it worked! Realizing this wasn’t just a mistake, Luz crawled forward onto Amity’s lap basically and moved her own hand under Amity's left ear, pulling her in closer. Amity took the opportunity to deepen the kiss slightly, really trying to savor the taste that she might never get again. But Luz had never had a kiss with someone before, and she got over stimulated quickly. Losing focus she pulled apart to catch her breath.

Amity supported herself with her hands and leaned back slightly to give Luz space. She was smiling at how flustered she’d made Luz look. And the fact Luz hadn’t booked it for the door by now was probably a good sign. -You’re the human that can do magic, that’s for sure. -

Luz was doing her best to calm down but….wow! What was that?! She blushed deeper and tried to hide herself in Amity’s shoulder. Amity suddenly got concerned.

\- Luz. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to upset you!-

-I’m not upset with you.- Luz mumbled into Amity’s shirt.

-What?-

Luz gathered her courage to meet Amity’s amber gaze again. -I said I’m not upset with you. That was just a lot for a first kiss and I’m gonna be all affection drunk for a bit.-

Amity’s eyes shot open wide. First kiss? Oh crap! She’d assumed Luz had practiced before like she had with her friends at slumber parties as a kid. Was that not normal?! Poor Luz, that must have been so intense for her. -I...I’m sorry I didn’t know…-

-No!- Luz smiled softly -Don’t apologize, that was incredible.- Luz climbed off Amity’s lap and laid down besides her. -But did it clear anything up for you?-

Amity blinked. -If anything, it made the craving worse.-

-Oh.- Luz sat in silence for a few seconds. -Then can I try something?-

Amity looked over at Luz a little confused -I guess that’s only fair…-

Luz propped herself up and stole Amity’s arm, then draped it over her waist and laid down facing away from the witch. -I think we both deserve a real cuddle, you’ve been playing with me for nights now. I want the real thing.-

Amity smiled and nuzzled the back of Luz’s head speaking softly -I think you’re right.-


	6. Blight Family Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity get caught, but Luz quickly puts on her therapist hat and attempts to fix the situation for good. Amity gets some upsetting answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a friend of mine told me that a fanfic hits it's sweet spot at 5-6 chapters, and 8 chapters is way too long. But screw that! If we're going to be on hiatus, we're going to need content content content! Even if most of it winds up not fitting into the cannon eventually, who cares! I'm going to keep updating this fic for my own sanity, at least once a week. If you wanna stick with me, I appreciate it! But I don't think I can limit this to 8 chapters or less, so you've been warned.

This was real, this was happening. Amity smiled to herself and placed a small kiss on the human’s cheek. Her human? No, too forward. Luz hadn’t said anything to indicate she had any interest in being more than friends still. This was totally platonic cuddling right? Luz would definitely be the person to platonically cuddle anyone who would stand for it. Was that a human thing? Who knows, who cares, Luz giggling at the trail of kisses Amity was leaving on her face was enough to shake her out of her doubts for the moment. 

Luz held onto Amity’s arm and softly requested -Say something nice about me?-

Amity didn’t know what Luz wanted to hear exactly, and words were not exactly her strong suit. -Um...you’re not as annoying as I initially expected you to be?-

Luz furrowed her brow, she could see this was going to be a learning curve. -Back-handed compliments don’t count, try again.-

Amity thought for a second -Being around you makes me feel … an emotion I don’t feel with other people.-

Luz cracked a smile. -Okay, now we’re getting somewhere! What does it feel like , this emotion?-

-It feels .. I don’t know. Strange? Like I can’t breath and oxygen is getting cut off from my brain. Except I can breath and I’m fine and I know that. Yet I still feel like I’m losing my grip on reality a little bit. And I don’t want to fight that, because it makes me feel confident and like what’s troubling me no longer matters. And it’s nice.- Amity stopped, feeling like she’d overshared. 

-Awe! You’ve got a crush on me!- Luz smirked and rolled over to touch noses with Amity

-I thought we already established that.- Amity’s face gave her away again

-Oh I know, I just want to hear you say it. - Luz grinned. -Come on, admit it. You like me. -

-Yeah Mittens, just tell the girl you like her!- Edric smirked from the doorway

Amity’s face turned bright red again and Luz looked like she’d lost all the color in hers.

-Wait! Ami likes a girl! I gotta see this!- Emira ran up behind him and put her hand to her mouth. -Oh my Isles she does! This is so adorable!-

-ahaha heeeeeey pals- Luz rolled back over and gave the twins the finger guns -been a hot minute hasn’t it?-

-Hot minute indeed!- Emira smiled 

-You know you gave us quite the scare when we came back to you missing. We thought something had carried you off. We should have known you’d sneak off to play suitor with our little sis you sly human.- Edric grinned wide. -And we can’t thank you enough for all this blackmail gold!-

Amity opened her mouth , fuming, but no words came out. All she could do was point angrily at her brother. 

-What! No, no it’s not like that!- Luz made an x with her arms trying to get the point across.

-Oh yea it is.- Emira’s eyes lit up -All of this talk about a curse, you were just lovestruck! And now thanks to you, this one’s going to be doing our homework until we graduate.-

-That’s not happening.- Amity huffed -You two need all the practice you can get.-

-Oh yes it is! That is, unless you want our parents finding out about your little play date.- Em laughed

-Woah. Not cool.- Luz shook her head. -Siblings should have each others backs, not look for reasons to tear each other down.- 

Amity gritted her teeth, trying not to direct her anger at Luz -That’s just the way Blights are, we find weakness, and exploit it.-

Edric just snapped his fingers and Emira looked at her nails.

-But it doesn’t have to be that way.- Luz put her hand on Amity’s shoulder and looked up at the twins. -You two, you need to give Amity a break. I know she sometimes gives off a vibe that she thinks she’s better than you, but you can be proud of her achievements instead of trying to remind her of her flaws.-

Ed scratched the back of his neck, was he really being told off by a human?

-Well what about our flaws?- Emira chimed in. -Amity’s always so quick to run to anyone whenever we mess up. At least we extend the courtesy of giving her a chance to avoid that first. Not that she does that for us.-

-A good point.- Luz put her arm around Amity and made a hand gesture asking the witch to look at her and just her in that moment. - Amity. These are your siblings. You didn’t pick them, and they didn’t pick you. But you’re stuck together. On the same team. They are the only ones who can even remotely understand how you must feel, being raised in the same house with the same expectations. And because of that, they chose to channel their emotions by acting out. Let them here and there. You don’t have to compete against them for spotlight, if they get caught they get caught and will have to deal with it. But only tell people what they’re up to if you feel genuinely concerned for their safety? Sound reasonable?-  
Amity blinked, she was not expecting any of this tonight. -I guess, I can see where you’re coming from.- She looked over at Ed and Em who were sharing the same expression on their faces. What was this, family therapy? - Is that really why you two are always breaking the rules? Because of the pressure mom and dad put on us?-

Emira smiled -Sis, we were fortunate enough to have each other growing up. Whenever the rents came down hard on one of us, the other stepped up to comfort them. We learned that we didn’t need their approval quickly and instead of conforming we made it our goal to be excellent in everything we weren’t meant to be in their eyes.-

Edric stepped forward -We were lucky to have each other. To show each other compassion. And ...and….we failed you.- he was starting to tear up. Luz could see what was happening and hopped off the bed.

-We should have been there for you too. We should have told you from the start that what mother and father think of you doesn’t matter in the long run.- Ed closed in and grasped Amity in a tight hug.

-Mittens..it’s okay to not be perfect- Emira came in behind and joined the hug. Amity struggled for a brief moment but then gave in. This was….nice. She looked over at Luz and gave the thumbs up behind her brothers back. Wait was Luz...crying.

This was so beautiful!! Luz loved, loved, loved closure!!! No gap between two people was too large to bridge if everyone tried, Luz truly believed that! And this right here, this was her true magic power. Mending relationships.They just needed a little outside perspective to start talking to each other. Ahh sweet success! Made her miss her family a little bit though. Should she join in? No... let them have their moment. 

-Alright, enough.- Amity gave a small chuckle and wiggled out of her siblings grasp. -You two are going to suffocate me!-

-Is that not normal older sibling behaviour?- Ed grinned 

-Yea were kinda new to this, you’re going to have to give us some time here!- Emira smirked and messed up Amity’s hair. Which the littlest Blight quickly fixed and made the shooing motions for them to get off her bed.

-We’ll work on making you more open to our affectionate over time.- Em smiled and walked behind Luz putting her hands on the human girl’s shoulders -Maybe Luz will beat us too that though…-

Luz blushed slightly at the touch and looked up at the older teen , who was looking back down at her with a sly grin. She quickly snapped out of her trance and looked back over to Amity, who had clearly taken a note of that by the look on her face but wasn’t going to make a scene.

Edric yawned and stretched his arms -Alright Luz the wondergirl , we’ve gotta get you back to Eda before we end up on ….foul….terms with the owl lady.-

Luz giggled into her sleeve and Amity stared daggers into the back of her brothers’ head. Luz noticed and overcorrected quickly. She really needed to get her bisexual disaster under control around the Blight twins now that she knew how Amity felt. It wasn’t being considerate, but seriously was magnetically attractive personalities just a Blight gene or were they feeding these kids pure charisma?! 

-I...a…..can I have five more minutes with Amity , alone?- Luz pulled at the collar of her hoodie and tried to pull off an innocent smile but she was aware how that sounded.

Emira raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms -I think we can manage that, but what exactly are your intentions Ms.Noceda?-

-Intentions?!- Luz gave a nervous laugh - We were just in the middle of a conversation that I think really needs to be finished before I leave.-

-A huh….conversation- Edric wrapped the words in glowing blue air quotes -I think we all know what that means.-

Amity made a small circle in the air with her finger and in doing so chucked a pillow at her brother’s smug face.

-Alright alright! We get it! Five minutes, then Luz comes with us.- Ed turned and walked with Em out the door making sure to close it. He whispered softly to his sister. -Should we leave them protection or something? The damage I could do in five minutes…- only to get elbowed in the ribs again and Emira replying curtly -That’s not an accomplishment, stud.-

-Sooooo- Luz hoped back up onto the bed and inched her hand close to Amity’s, hoping the witch would take the bait. -Where were we?-

Amity blinked and grabbed a pillow instead, she looked, strangely worried. -I really don’t know, maybe we should just try and pretend I didn’t say anything tonight.-

Luz felt her heart drop. Her first confession, her first kiss, did Amity really want her to forget all this? -Amity...I don’t understand...did I do something wrong?-

The witch winced and relaxed her grip slightly. -Luz, you still haven’t told me if you like me back. And I know you don’t feel as strongly for me as I do for you, you’re a human.-

Luz stood up and started to pace. -I don’t know what you want to hear. Yes I’d been viewing you as a friend up until tonight. I mean I guess part of me hoped that I’d experience a rival to friends to lovers trope. That’s always been a sweet spot of mine.- She paused for a second then continued -But I’ve got so much going on in my life right now. Learning magic, trying to understand the Isles, evading capture, hiding it from my mom, helping Eda with her curse. It piles up and I don’t know if I should add romance to that mix right now.- She peered over at Amity who had her gaze staring down into the pillow she was holding. -But still Amity...I can’t just ignore how you feel. - She opened her arms in exasperation. -And I might feel something too if I let myself. I can’t deny there might be something there. But like you said, humans don’t fully understand soulmates. We are actually discouraged from committing to someone at such a young age where I come from. Humans are open to the reality of many trials and errors called dating. And we’re pretty okay with that! Some humans even take on multiple partners , and that might be something that I could be interested in trying down the road. Maybe.- Luz stopped and turned to face Amity again rubbing her arm. -I think I need some time to sort out my thoughts. Can I...get back to you on this?-

Amity had begun to tear up. How could Luz be this cruel? Yes she was being honest, but maybe too honest? All of these reasons to just ignore how she was feeling? A simple “I’m not interested.” would have hurt less. But, crying in front of Luz was something she couldn’t bring herself to do right now. -I understand Luz, you can leave now.- She pulled her pillow close to her face and made another circle opening the door.

Luz looked at Amity, regretting saying anything. Had she just broken a heart? That wasn’t her intention at all! This was just all so sudden and she needed time to think it over. -I guess I’ll see you at Hexside?-

Amity nodded, not looking up from her pillow. Luz bit her tongue to prevent her from saying anymore stupid stuff, and left quietly to find the twins. How was she going to get any sleep tonight? Especially now that she knew she wouldn’t be getting any assistance from her “angel”.


	7. Amity Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suffering heartbreak, Amity turns to magic to give her strength. In the process she winds up trying to dismantle the magical hierarchy in Hexside. Anything that stands before her shall quake, including Luz. Who's experiencing some major role reversal right now and isn't sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits: We have since found out un named plant girl is Amelia so that needed to be changed

-Alright kiddo, have a decent day of mindless drone training.- Owl Lady winked as Luz hopped off her staff. -Remember, I will support whatever story you come up with if you get the sense knocked into you and you ditch.-

-Thanks, but you know me, I’ve got this!- Luz pointed to herself confidently , then gave King some head scratches and turned around with endless enthusiasm for class.

-Where did we go right?- Eda smiled watching Luz walk off.  
-Beats me! - King hopped up onto Eda’s shoulder -Now let’s get out of here before someone tries to pet me!-

Luz had a skip in her step as she walked through the wooded entrance to the school grounds. The weekend had been legitimately crazy. She’d been in a real mess after leaving Blight Manor, but she couldn’t get Amity off her brain. She’d never let herself consider the possibility someone might want her before. Luz was an...acquired….taste in the human world. She never imagined she’d be someone's favorite flavor in the Isles! So of course she didn’t really know how to respond. But once the initial shock wore off, Luz had begun to realize that Amity might be worth a shot. Afterall, she had become the last thought Luz would have before she went to sleep, and the first she’d have when she woke up. Amity had been a bit intense, yea, but she didn’t know Luz had never kissed anyone before so she couldn’t be 100% to blame there. And being tucked in the girls arms had made Luz feel safe for those brief few minutes. Luz wanted to feel that again.  
She was anxious that she’d broken a heart, would Amity be bitter or just sad? Whatever it was, Luz was determined to fix it! The long weekend that Titan Remembrance Day caused was just what she’d needed to sort out her feelings. She was going to walk right up to that witch, look her in the eyes, and tell her that romance scared her but it also excited her and she was ready to try! Hopefully Amity hadn’t gotten over her crush by now, after all, she had thrown around the word “soulmate” so that’s gotta be tough to get over right? Maybe Luz hadn’t completely lost her chance. She sneakily tiptoed along the bush lined edges of the trail, determined to spot the green haired witch before Amity caught wind of her and ran off. She peered around cautiously and...bullseye! Ahead and to the left of the stairs , leaning against a pillar, reading some sort of scroll. She was wearing her old Grudgby Captain jacket with her initial patch on the top left side over her school uniform , her hair straightened, a small smirk on her lips. In her other hand she was playing with the settings on her training wand. Alright, Luz gave herself a small peptalk, now or never go get her!

She stepped out of the bushes into the clearing and immediately got dragged back in from two sets of arms tugging at both sides. She stumbled backwards and lost her balance falling against a tree truck. She rubbed her head and looked up at her attackers, Edric and Emira, of course. Why were they always sneaking up on her like this!?

-Hey Luz! Fearless Champion of the Human Kind!- Edric smiled nervously. -So a...we just wanted to let you know we took your advice and were there for our Mittens when she needed us.-

-That’s great! Hey I’d love to talk but…- She tried to push past them but it was pointless. They each put a hand on her shoulder.

-We wouldn’t advise that just yet champ.- Emira looked extremely guilty

-Huh?- Luz’s curiosity peaked.  
-Listen small stuff, we don’t know what you managed to do to Mittens in five minutes.- Emira was mildly distraught -But she wouldn’t get out of bed all weekend.-

Ed nodded -It was bad.-

-So we figured she’d need a little assistance to get to school today.- Em continued. - We let her look through our stash and…-

-She’s wearing an enhancing patch!- Ed laughed nervously 

-A what now?- Luz was totally lost.

-You know...like one of those patches she used in your little Witches Duel spat. But instead of amplifying magic, it amplifies her confidence.- Em added

-She’s raring to rip anyone to shreds with her vicious vicious words at any moment.- Ed chuckled -And given what you may or may not have done to keep her spirits down all weekend, we figured we’d better give you a heads up before…-

-Take it off, Blight.- A menacing growling voice could be heard from across the clearing. A toxic pink haired alpha and her gang of teenage terrors were stalking their way over to Amity. The witch tucked her wand in her pocket and curled up her scroll, then met her challengers. 

-Boscha, is this your way of coming out?- Amity smirked -I’m proud of you, but I’m afraid you’re not really my type.-

Boscha stopped about two feet from Amity and folded her arms. -I’d rather die alone than die a washed up hasbeen.- She paused and looked the retired captain up and down -That jacket, you gave up the right to wear it when you quit. You’re not the captain anymore, get that through your thick skull.-

-Oh Boscha, I wouldn’t dream of challenging you for captain of the Banshees.- Amity put her hand on her frenemies shoulder pad. -Afterall, no one’s better to lead the B team than you.- Amity flickered a small flame from her fingertip and singed the B initial patch on Boscha’s own jacket slightly with her free hand to make a point.

-What’s the supposed mean, wanna be.- Boscha slapped her hand away and glared.

-It means you’re JV sweetheart.- Amity grinned. -You’re offensive as hell, don’t get me wrong. But your defense is weak and your plays are boring and predictable. All the other team has to do is make it past the center line and they’re guaranteed a point.- she made a small circular motion with her finger but didn’t summon a circle.- Don’t get it twisted , I left because I realized you just couldn’t keep up and I was getting bored. You play it far too safe for my liking.-

The group behind Boscha looked like they’d just seen her head fall off. Boscha had to think fast, she knew she wouldn’t last long in a one-on-one against Amity. So she laughed and went in for a side-hug. -Looks like my witch is back!!! And here I thought we’d lost you to the soft side for good!-

Amity ducked out of Boscha’s reach and stood a little bit behind her facing her group. -I’m no one’s lap witch. If any of you feel like following a seasoned leader, you’re welcome on the A team.- she started to walk off to the side entrance of the school. Boscha stood frozen, not quite knowing what just happened there. One by one, her group pulled free from her gravity and ran to catch up to Amity, who had made her way into the building by now. 

Luz and the twins stepped out into the clearing and looked at eachother. 

-Well that was….- Luz started out

-Yea…- Edric chimed in

-We might have overdone it….- Emira finished off the thought chain.

________________________________________________________________________

Luz had been making sure to steer clear of the Blight kids for the first two classes of the day. Em and Ed was significantly easier given they were seniors. But she’d had to watch her back , never knowing when Amity might try to cross her path. That girl was on a serious steroid high. She looked both ways before crossing the hallway to join Gus and Willow by their lockers. Gus was displaying something for Willow using dramatic hand gestures. 

-And this is what they call a “Permanent Marker” , I’m pretty sure it has something to do with humans protecting their territory.-

Luz yoinked the Sharpie out of Gus’s hands from behind. -You’re half right. We mark our lunch sacks with them before we store them so that they don’t get stolen. But our territory? Not so much.-

-oooooooooo tell me more!- Gus took out his notepad eagerly.

-Uh….you didn’t sniff this did you?- Luz looked slightly concerned.

-No….should I have?! What happens if you do!?-

Luz held the marker as far away from Gus as possible. -I’m not giving this back until you promise not to start sniffing ...-  
-Willow!- 

Oh crap! She had been too preoccupied trying to keep Gus from becoming a Sharpie addict to keep an eye out for Amity! And the teenage whirlwind was heading right for them, newly adopted cliche in tow. Maybe she could slip out without being noticed, maybe it wasn’t too late. She’d been thinking for too long, Amity definitely had seen her now! Okay, stay calm, don’t panic, seems like she was looking for Willow not you.

-Got my stuff green-thumb?- Amity smiled and placed her hand on Willow’s shoulder like an old friend would. 

-Amity...I thought we were going to be more discreet about this….- Willow tucked her head back slightly 

-Hey, there’s nothing to worry about, trust me.- Amity chuckled. -But really, was the experiment a success or am I out of luck here?- Her gang rustled restlessly behind her, they clearly did not know what was going on. 

Willow nodded and reached into the jaws of her locker pulling out a small cloth sack, neatly tied shut with a vine. Amity opened her palm and Willow gently placed the item inside, which Amity then brought close to her face and smiled brightly. -You did it! You absolute genius!- She laughed and picked Willow up in a hug swiftly. -I knew you had it in you!-

Willow was just as shocked about what was going on and looked mildly uncomfortable before Amity put her down. Luz blinked slowly, what in the whaaaa?! She knew these two had patched things up but Amity?! A public hugger?! Well now she wanted a hug!

Amity smiled as she tucked the mysterious item neatly into her pocket. -I’d say I owe you one, but I think I found a way to make it up to you already. Open your hand.-

Willow was shaking slightly but did as she was told. Amity took something out of her other pocket and grabbed Willow’s wrist with her freehand and placed a small brass key in her palm. Willow looked confused. 

-Okay so you know how Prof.Delieha has that secret greenhouse on the roof that she only allows senior year botany track students into?- Amity smiled and Willow nodded. -Well I talked you up a little to her, and she’s agreed to let you tend to the greenhouse on weekends and school breaks! You’ll be her new TA in training!-

Willow squeaked with her fists up to her face and did a small hop. -That’s so cool!!!-

Luz couldn’t stay silent forever. -Ya-ha Willow! Plant babysitter extraordinaire!!- She high fived her friend ecstatically but her mind was going absolutely berserk. Amity, using her influence for good?! Showing the whole world that sweet center?! The squad was clearly just as bewildered, they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. But there wasn’t one. 

-Just don’t kill anything okay?- Amity smiled clearly joking. -I put my name on the line for you after all.-

-um….Amity- Skara tapped the witch from behind. -You feeling okay?-

Amity’s facial expression changed to a frown for a moment. She was slightly disappointed. She turned to face her newly adopted group. -I’ve never felt better, and honestly, I think it’s about time you all start getting on the right side of history.- She took a step into the middle of the hallway . -This stupid “magical hierarchy” needs to end. Does being pureblood give you advantages? You bet, magic comes so much easier to us!- She made sure to touch the shoulders of everyone in her group. -We don’t have to try hard to succeed in this world, we’re blessed. But that’s so….boring. Do you want to live a life where everything is handed to you, or do you want the satisfaction of competing for what you deserve!- She put her hand back on Willow’s shoulder from the side. -These hybrids, they’ve got potential to unlock! And I propose that we use our talent and help them. A foster program almost.-

Luz raised her eyebrow, where was Amity going with all this? Queen Blight turned back around to her group and continued.

-I’d like to challenge each of you to adopt a hybrid witch this semester, if they’ll allow you to. Help them with their coursework however you can. We’ll make it a competition. Whoever gets their hybrid the highest on the Dragon's List at the end of the semester wins.-

Amelia crossed her arms -Sounds like a lot of effort, what do we win?-

Amity smirked -What do you want? I’m a Blight afterall , you’d be surprised what I could get you.-

-Now wait a moment!- Luz piped up -We aren’t just toys you know?!-

Amity flashed her a smile and nodded. -That’s valid. But to be fair, I never said you were. You have the option to opt out of the program. And we’ll completely respect your decision. But I didn’t think you of all people would want to miss out on having a study-buddy.-

Did she have to include cute nicknames!? Gah! Well now Luz was going to have to. -Fine.-

-Excellent! So, since I came up with the idea. I’ll pick first.- Amity paced up and down the hall in front of the trio. -Eenie …- She pointed to Luz. Prolonged eye contact ensued which made Luz realize her palms were getting sweaty. -Meenie…- She pointed to Gus. Oh come on, was Amity going to go through all of this just to pick Gus? She had nothing in common with that guy! -Miney…- She pointed to Willow. Okay yea, Luz figured that made a little sense. She had just gone out of her way to get Willow a TA position. And she’d praised Willow’s abilities. Willow would be an optimal choice for a progress competition.

Amity paused and chuckled. -Oh come on was it really any question? I like challenges. Human, you’re with me.- she smirked and swiftly trapped Luz against her locker with her arm. -That is, if you’re up for it.-

Luz couldn’t fight herself from blushing. Last time Amity was this close to her face she...aaand hello gay thoughts. -Sounds like a plan Amity.- Luz was doing her best to act natural under all this pressure in her chest.

-I look forward to it.- Amity took a step back to give the poor girl some air then turned around to face her group. -The rest of you , I expect your pairs picked by the end of the day. Now come on, the third bell is about to scream.- 

As Amity led her group out of there Willow looked over to Luz, who’s mind was clearly somewhere else right now. If that witch did anything to hurt her friend….

________________________________________________________________________

Luz was doodling on her notebook while the teacher talked in the background. She loved the fact she was at Hexside, but she couldn’t learn magic the way the other students could. Lectures were pretty boring for her. Suddenly a pink slip of folded up paper smoothly slid onto her desk from the side and landed under her pencil. She looked at it quizzically and moved the note under her desk so she could open it. 

“Show me what them glyphs do girl - Amity” And a doodle of the witch girl winking

Luz was dumb founded. Amity should know exactly what her glyphs do, she’s well versed in magic. Wasn’t she the one that just offered to be the tutor? She folded the note back up and stuck it in her pocket. She brought her focus back up to her notebook and saw yet another slip of pink paper waiting for her. She looked over at Willow, who was too focused on the lecture, so she grabbed it and brought it under her desk again to open it.

“I know you can be dense sometimes, so I’m going to make it very clear. I’m flirting with you. - Amity”

Luz’s eyes widened and she stuffed that note in her pocket too. And on key, there was a third note waiting for her. 

“Tus orejas redondas me vuelven loca, mi sol.” accompanied by a few sketches of her ears.

Luz felt for her ears and her face got hotter. She turned around sharply to look at Amity, who looked up from a copy of an english to spanish dictionary and smirked at Luz. Luz turned back around and placed her hand on her beating heart, trying to catch her breath. What game was Amity playing here?! Luz had had every intention of making her move today. But she had expected a sad, maybe even a furious Amity. Instead she’d gotten thrown a curveball to knock her off her feet. This side of Amity was making it impossible for her not to fall into a mess! By now, Willow had noticed something was up. She nudged her friend and whispered. -You okay?-

Luz nodded -Fine, peachy, just great!- she tried to sound convincing. Willow brushed it off and turned her attention back to the teacher. Not a few seconds later another folded up note landed on her desk. 

“Auditorium after 4th class? Promise I’ll only kiss you this time if you beg me to.- Amity”

Luz, who had a major case of the red face by now, turned back around and gave a nervous thumbs up in response. Amity smiled, victorious in her efforts, and scribbled down a final note just to torture the girl. 

“You’re pretty cute for a tomato , you know that?- Amity”

Luz’s pockets were nearly full by now. Was new confident Amity going to keep this up all class?! And when was this patch going to wear off? Luz groaned and placed her face down on her desk for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear anyone who thought I wouldn't make Amity an absolute powerhouse after being rejected. We both knew I couldn't let that happen to our girl! Come on now! 
> 
> Also if I got the spanish wrong, please correct me. I must learn! So many good Lumity comics are written in spanish and it'd really help me out!


	8. Show of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz meets up with an overly confident Amity in the auditorium for lunch, despite the concerns of her friends. Magic ensues.

-Luz, you can’t go!- Willow tugged on her friend's arm. 

The human was fighting hard to get her limb back while also trying to sooth her friend's mind. -It’ll be fine, it’s one lunch period.- She gave a small reassuring smile. -Amity won’t hurt me. She probably just wants to talk.-

-I didn’t ever think Amity was going to hurt me either!- Willow furrowed her brow. -You’ve gotta be really cautious okay? She might be playing nice for now, but we’ve seen how fast she can turn over new leaves.-

Luz finally freed her arm and scratched the back of her neck. -I just get the sense this might be different okay? I think I might be able to get to the bottom of why she hurts people and help her.-

-You aren’t a miracle worker Luz- Willow looked slightly hurt. -You’re a wonderful person, but you can’t fix her.-

Luz took a deep breath in and refocused. Willow wasn’t trying to insult her, she was just worried. That’s understandable. -Look, whether I even want to change her or not, she’s at least earned the chance to be heard out right?-

Willow shrugged -I guess. But I still don’t like it.-

Luz gave her friend a brief hug. -You worry too much Willow. Save me some leftovers from lunch though!- she was going to be late for her meeting, so she had to dash. She heard Willow call out behind her. -Wait, she’s not even feeding you?!-

Luz had had forty-five minutes without Amity levitating notes at her to think about this. She was going to meet up with the overconfident witch, play her little game for a bit, find that patch, and rip it off of her! Somehow...she didn’t quite know how yet. But that was the battle plan! And it wouldn’t even hurt her emotionally, probably, because Luz would tell Amity how she felt right after. No more rejection, no more pain, no more need for the patch! Solid, excellent plan Luz, you’re a genius at romance. Thanks Luz, you’ve been a really big inspiration to me over the years and…...and you’re talking to yourself again great! 

She had been running through the halls, and the auditorium was about fifty yards now on the left. She looked at the clock on the wall ….oh heck she was five minutes late alright! Please still be there, please still be there , please still be there! Luz skidded into the dimly lit auditorium -No need to fear, Luz Noceda is here!- then promptly tripped over some of the stairs leading down to the stage and proceeded to tumble down to the third row of chairs. She let out a huff at her failed entrance and two black boots entered her line of vision. She followed the boots up and eventually locked eyes with the witch she’d hoped to have impressed, unsuccessfully. Amity was grinning down at her with her arms folded.

-Serves you right for keeping a girl waiting.- 

-Amity!- Luz perked up and quickly got to her knees, then her feet. -I am so sorry about that. I would have been here sooner but….- 

Amity had put a finger to her lips to stop them. -I don’t need your excuse, it’ll just take up time we don’t have. So why don’t I just show you why you’re here.-

Luz nodded and Amity removed her finger then lifted up a large clear plastic bag packed with clay and dropped it at Luz’s feet. 

-uh...um thanks?- Luz was trying to figure out the significance of this. -Is this some sort of…-

Amity chuckled -No Luz, this isn’t some sort of witch ritual. You clueless dork.- she smirked. -This is how I think you’re going to learn magic best here.-

Luz picked up the bag, it must have weighed twenty-five pounds! -So...how exactly am I supposed to learn from this? Are we modeling?!- 

Amity smiled. -Sort of. Well I am.- she took out a lump of clay and flattened it between her palms. -You’re a visual learner correct? You need to see the glyph of the spell so you can memorize it before you can actually use it?- Luz nodded so Amity continued. -Then I’m going to show you a bunch of new glyphs! Whatever you’re talking about in class that day, I’ll demonstrate it by casting the spell on this piece of clay- She drew her magic circle with her fingertip gently onto the flattened mass of clay in her other palm. It glimmered for a moment then stopped and an image was charred into the outline of the circle.

-Woah….- Luz stared down at the clay. -What is this one?!-

Amity smirked -Why don’t you tap it and find out?-

Luz reached out cautiously and bapped the circle in the clay. There was a quick flash of light then nothing. -Hey….- Luz groaned -You tricked me! That didn’t do anything!- 

Amity snickered and pointed behind Luz -Sure about that?-

Luz peaked over her shoulder at a slim white fluffy mass. -You gave me a tail?! I love it!!-

Amity laughed for a few seconds as Luz tried to chase her new tail then composed herself and placed her hands on Luz’s shoulders. -I needed to. To complete your look.- She flipped Luz’s hood up and straightened up the kitten ears. -You make an absolutely adorable kitten.-

Luz blushed and shoved her face in her hands to hide it. Amity quickly vanished the tail. -Alright, so what do you want me to demonstrate next?-

Luz lowered her hands and met Amity’s gaze. -I was kind of hoping we’d do less training and more talking…-

-Is something bothering you human?- Amity hopped up onto the side of the stage and patted the spot next to her for Luz to join her, which Luz was glad to take advantage of. 

-It’s more like, is something bothering you Amity? I know that this weekend was rough for you , and I feel …. -

Amity interrupted -Oh don’t worry about it! -she laughed- Listen, it’s your loss not mine. - Amity smirked and placed her hand next to the far side of Luz’s legs so that she could get close enough to Luz to watch her pupils contract. -Why would I stay upset? Now I can just spend everyday making sure I remind you what you missed out on.- Amity grinned devilishly and the overhead lights shined off her...fangs?! Since when?! Luz shook her head, she was not imagining this! She hesitated, she mustn't, what if it’s rude? But they’re just so small and cute! She reached out cautiously and watched as Amity’s face shifted to a look of slight confusion. Luz pulled her hand back . -Oh...sorry. I just never realized you had fangs before.-

Amity obliged by showing them off -Oh these? How do I put this.- She stood up to lecture. -Any creature with witch blood can have fangs. It’s sort of like any other genetic trait.-

Luz was following along, sort of ,still staring at Amity’s mouth. Amity noticed and was enjoying the attention. -This gene is left over from the uncivilized ages when witches were known for eating anything that crossed their path. To those who have them, they are retractable.- Amity showed off by shifting the fangs from visible to concealed and back to visible. -But they’re seen as a mark of a wild witch, so those who have them often conceal them so as to not offend the public.-

Luz stood up and pinched Amity’s cheeks to get a better view. -Don’t you dare hide these from me again! I love this look on you!- Amity’s eyes showed her pride, she’d never been complimented on this before and it was lowkey melting her heart. -I knew that Eda had fangs, or at least one, but I thought it had something to do with her curse!- Luz continued tilting her friend’s head to look at them from different angles, taking notes for future drawings. 

Amity took a step back so she could speak again. -Normally I’d have them concealed. But I guess today I just don’t care what others think. I mean, they are pretty great.- She put her finger on her fang.

Luz nodded enthusiastically. -They really suit you girl!- she got an idea. -Amity, bite the clay. I have to see what mark they make!-

Amity furrowed her brow. -Luz, clay is disgusting. I’m loving how fascinated you are with witch biology but not even you are worth the taste of aged, compacted, dirt in my mouth.-

-oh...okay- Luz looked down for a second. How could she possibly get to see these fangs in action? She’d have to find something Amity likes. Wait a minute! She lifted her head and met Amity’s eyes with a challenge. -Then bite me.-

Amity’s eyes flashed. It’s not like she hadn’t thought about this, it’s not like she hadn’t wanted to. A little love bite, how could that be so bad? Afterall, it’s not like lycan bite, Luz wouldn’t be passed a curse through this. -Is that really what you want human?-

Luz smiled -Why, are you scared Amity?- She held out her arm.

Amity smirked. -Alright, I’d be happy to help you out with your little curiosity.- Amity gripped Luz’s arm but used to to pull her into her instead. She softly tucked Luz’s hair behind her ear and smoothly stated. -But I get to pick where.-

Luz felt her panic coming back. What did Amity mean by that!? Okay, calm down, Amity wouldn’t actually hurt you, you know that. Standing so close to her, feeling her warm breath on her neck, Luz shivered a bit in anticipation. She placed her hand on Amity’s back, pulling her even closer to play her game, and as she looked over the girls shoulder she noticed something strange. A tan rectangle with black writing that wasn’t quite blending in with her skin right above her shoulder blade. The enhancer! It had to be! Luz nodded . -Well , what are you waiting for?-

Amity was grinning brightly, not that Luz could see it. She was a little love drunk on the scent of the human again and dieing to act on it. She was going to have to accept that challenge statement as consent and hope for the best. She moved the fabric of Luz’s hoodie away from her neck lightly and swiftly bit down into the soft area between Luz’s neck and shoulder. She felt Luz stiffen beneath her and had to show real restraint not to break too much skin. 

Luz breathed in sharply at the initial pain but refocused quickly. Amity was distracted, this was her shot. She ran her hand over the girls back and tugged her jacket down slightly , she used her fingernail to pull up an edge of the patch and get it between her thumb and index finger. She felt Amity’s force easing up and closed her eyes then ripped the patch off like a band-aid. 

Amity's eyes opened wide and she stumbled back slightly. She ran her hand over her back and realized what Luz had done. Luz! She looked up, her eyes filled with panic again. She had just bitten the human who told her she didn’t return the same feelings just a few days ago. -Luz..I am so...so sorry!- 

Luz smiled brightly and waved the patch in victory. -Hey, it’s okay!-

Amity shook her head rapidly. -It’s not, it’s really not! I...I gotta go.- she made an effort to turn tail and run but Luz reached out and caught her arm.

-Amity, you did nothing wrong. I asked you to, remember?- Luz softened her smile and tried her hardest to convey in her face that she wanted Amity to stick around.

Amity tugged her arm back, her feverish blushing had returned. -Why would you ask me to do that?! Do you ask all of your friends to bite you or something?! Is it a human thing?!-

Luz let go and touched her fingers together looking slightly guilty. -I mean no, not usually.-

Amity blinked. What was the human saying? Was biting in human culture the same as biting in witch culture? She shook the thought out of her head remembering that that couldn’t possibly be a valid explanation.  
Luz looked into Amity’s eyes and placed one of her hands on the witches shoulder and made the other into a handgun, trying her best to smile through her nerves. -So, am I officially a snack or what?-

-Luz that’s offensive, we stopped eating humans decades ago. Don’t you pay attention in Witchtory?- Amity moved Luz’s hand off her shoulder. -Just stay a few yards away from me okay? We can’t let that happen again.- Amity’s heart ached to say that, she didn’t really want that. She’d had two tastes now and the craving was not easing up. But this was what was best if she clearly couldn’t control herself as well around Luz. 

Luz held her hands behind her back and took a step forward towards Amity -What if I want to let that happen again?-

Amity could feel her heartbeat pick up pace in her chest. -But you don’t...you’ve given me so many reasons you don’t want this.-

Luz frowned slightly, sensing the pain she’d caused in Amity’s voice. -I never said I don’t want this.-

Amity’s face heated up. -You didn’t? I could have sworn you did.-

Luz shook her head no softly. - I’m so sorry I didn’t give you the clearest answer. I’m pretty new to this. But can I try again?- she smiled softly to try and communicate to Amity that it was going to be okay. Luz was watching the witches lips , hoping she wouldn’t miss.

What was the human doing? This had to be a trap.Why would Luz ask her to confess again, it didn’t go so well the first time. But what if Luz had changed her mind? Then how quickly could she change it back the next day?! Amity held out her hand to stop Luz from inching closer. -Luz, I really don’t know what you’re getting at here….-

Luz responded by locking her fingers in Amity’s and running her thumb along the back of her hand. -Please Amity, take a chance. I won’t hurt you, I swear.-

This felt too real...screw it...Amity was going to have to take the bait. She looked down and to the side with a guilty smile on her face and tucked some loose hair behind her ear with her free hand . -Luz , would you maybe want to….-

Luz used Amity’s hand to pull her back into her and used her free hand to direct the witches face back to meet hers. She crashed her lips into Amity’s. It was sloppy, it was hardly focused, she needed practice. But hey, she didn’t miss nearly as bad as she thought she would! Amity’s lips were soft, but she was too frozen to kiss back. She was utterly lost in her own head about all the mixed signals she’d received in the past few days and wasn’t sure how to react. Luz broke the kiss but stayed centimeters away and rubbed her fingers softly over the back of Amity’s neck. -I want this Amity. I really do. I want to be with you, I want you to be with me!- Her eyes lit up brighter at the thought. -The two of us, taking on the world together, one day at a time! There’s nothing we couldn’t handle if we have each other!- Luz smiled and giggled softly looking at Amity’s face as she came to the realization that she wasn’t being led on. Her mouth curved upwards into a smile and her eyes softened. Amity took her hand back so she could wrap that arm around Luz’s back to keep her close. Luz laid her arms over Amity’s shoulders in response.  
Amity’s heart fluttered looking at how excited Luz was to be with her, even after how mean she’d been to the girl at the start. She placed her free hand on Luz’s cheek, which the human leaned into, and brought Luz in for another kiss. Softer, less rushed, more passionate, Luz let Amity lead this time. With neither of them shocked, it was a lot smoother than the first two, but Amity was still being cautious not to push Luz too far. She would take short breaks here and there to reposition and give Luz a little breathing space. Amity was pretty proud of how well she was resisting her urges to just satisfy her cravings at any cost. The light taste was rewarding for now after nearly a decade of not knowing if she’d ever experience this.  
Amity took Luz’s arm off her shoulder and placed the human’s palm above her heart, holding it in place from the back of Luz’s hand with her own hand. Luz smiled into the kiss, feeling from Amity’s heartbeat what effect she actually had on this girl. Someone wanted her, really wanted her! And it just happened to be one of the cutest , most ambitious, slightly intimidating , certainly magically girls she’d ever encountered! She broke from the kiss to cup Amity’s face in her hands and started peppering it with small pecks in her enthusiasm. 

Amity was giggling in response. -Luz, what are you doing!- Amity was flushed again but smiling like wild , not hiding her fangs. -Stop it! You’re such a dork!-

-Never- Luz beamed between pecks -I’m never going to stop kissing you Amity Blight! They’ll have to pry me off of you with a crowbar before I ever…-

There was a small thud heard slightly off in the distance that distracted the couple for a second. Still holding Amity’s face Luz turned her head in the direction of the noise to see Willow standing on the top of the auditorium stairs. She must have gotten worried when Luz didn’t make it to 5th class on time, in this excitement they must have not heard the bell scream! Amity followed Luz’s gaze and gasped, she quickly broke out of Luz’s grasp and tried to look natural. But Willow had seen what she’d seen. The dark haired witch balled up her fists and turned around, leaving Luz’s lunch sack on the ground where she'd dropped it.

-Willow, wait!- Luz called out and reached her arm out but Willow had already ran out of the room. Luz looked back at Amity with a guilty expression they both shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out over 70 people are getting email reminders whenever I update this fic. This is unreal to me! You folks are interacting with my gay thoughts in ways I'd never even imagined! I didn't think anything I write would ever vibe with people this much and it touches my soul to know that people look forward to updates. It's comforting to know that I'm not the only disaster Lumity shipper out there and that I am doing my part to contribute to our stockpile of teen gay wish fulfillment content ♡ thank you all


	9. Hurt Lockers Hurt Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow goes through a whole range of emotions after finding out about Luz and Amity. Can they calm her down before someone end up in the healers office?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely wreck the Luz x Willow ship in this chapter and make Willow a little cannon divergent to eliminate that possibility. I'm not trying to hate on your ship, I actually think they'd be pretty cute together and really anyone with our Bi Icon would make history so I'd accept it with open arms if it became cannon. I'm just a bigger fan of Enemies to Lover than Friends to Lover in the end. I wanted to warn you before you read this if that's a ship you've got a lot of passion for.

Luz looked like an inexperienced longboarder who thought it’d be a good idea to tackle the steepest hill in a wooded area only to have a racoon run right into the center of their path. Legs spread shoulder width apart, arms spread wide with elbows bent for balance, eyes and head darting wildly back and forth looking for options with life or death urgency. Willow had just seen her , the best friend, getting all lovey with the ex-best friend, technically behind her back. That had to crush her! She needed to make this right, ASAP! But if she left Amity right now, it would look like she didn’t care about how her love interest...wait she officially has a love interest! Awesome!...off track. How would Amity react if she just ran off after Willow? Would she think Luz didn’t care as strongly about her feelings on this situation? 

Amity had to be the calm voice of reason, though everything in her was definitely vibing with the panic Luz was showing. She wanted to rip her hair out at the roots. That was so , almost, perfect! Why’d Willow have to come along and be so dramatic about her breaking her promise not to act on her feelings! Someone needed to confront Willow, keep her from talking. And right now, that wasn’t going to be her.   
-You have to go after her Luz.- Amity held her arm. -I don’t think I’m the person she wants to talk to right now.-

Luz nodded, half relieved, that solved part of the issue. -Thank you Amity!- In a flash, Luz bolted up the stairs and out the auditorium doors. 

Amity let out a sigh and leaned back onto the stage, why was everything such a mess when the human is involved?! Her life had been, okay maybe not flawless, but definitely smoother. Then this tan, enthusiastic, ball of light came into her world and suddenly she’s fighting monsters and worrying about the feelings of people she’d been trained to view as beneath her. She kind of longed for the days when all she had to think about was staying top student and getting into the Emperor’s Coven to live up to the Blight name. Yeah that came with its own stress, but it was predictable stress. Now thanks to Luz, she wasn’t even sure if that was the direction she wanted anymore. She laid back on the stage and stared into the harsh overhead light to counterbalance the pounding in her head. 

__________________________________________________________________

-Willow!- Luz called out doing her best to catch up with the sobbing teen. -Wait! I need to empathize with you and heal our fractured dynamic!-

-Leave me alone- Willow shouted back and punched a locker , head tucked to hide the tears streaming down her face. 

Woah, okay. Upset Willow like Inner Willow apparently had some anger issues that lay hidden below the surface. Interesting note to come back to later, Luz stored that information and carefully crept up to her side. -Willow, I know you must be pretty on edge about what you just saw…- Luz was cut off.  
-Oh you think?! You think I’m upset! Why Luz? Why would your actions ever have consequences?!- Willow peered up, masking her pain with rage.

Luz held up her hands, palms shown, and took a step back. -Okay, that’s fair. I do often hop into things without thinking first. I need to get better at considering all outcomes of my decisions.It’s a character flaw, and I’m working on it.-

-Well here’s another character flaw you can work on, stabbing your friends in the back!- Willow hid her head in her arm, unable to hold the rage for this long and reverting to tears. 

-I never wanted you to find out this way Willow…- Luz tried a calm approach again. -I was going to tell you…-

-Going to tell me?!- Willow looked up , the hurt visible in her eyes. -So this wasn’t a one time thing? You’ve been sneaking off to makeout with Amity when you know how much she hurt me in my past? Are you even my friend or are you just someone she’s convinced to win my trust just to mess with me more!-

Luz dropped her head. Of course what Willow was implying was false to its core, but she could see how the witch got to that conclusion. -Was that the first time Amity and I have kissed? No. But it’s been less than a week. Please believe me, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I’m sorry.-

Willow dried her eyes. -Well, even if that wasn’t the goal, you’ve met it. Why would you think I’d be okay with this?-

Luz stopped. What if she wasn’t reading into this deep enough? What if this went farther than just the betrayal of your best friend making out with your childhood bully? It turned out Amity had feelings for her, and she’d never expected that! What if ...oh no. -Willow, is there maybe a deeper significance to why you’re not okay with this?- She creeped closer to look into the smaller witch’s eyes. -Like maybe something more along the lines of pinning I’ve been subconsciously ignoring to a frustrating degree?-

Willow stepped back. -Luz, what are you implying here?-

Luz laughed nervously and waved her hand to dismiss the notion. -Oh no, no it’s nothing! I just thought for a second you might have a crush on me or something. Ha! I’m so bad at judging these things!-

-Geez Luz!- Willow made an x motion with her arms. -Why?! Admittedly I thought you were pretty cute and kind when we first met. But then immediately after you called me your mom and that’s worse than friendzoning! While I know that was a joke and part of your act it still established me as the mom-friend of the group and you as the sweet stupid child we must all work together to protect. No I don’t think about you like that!-  
-Aweee you want to protect me!- Luz smiled and reached out for a hug which Willow begrudgingly accepted. -That’s so precious! Thank you!-

-Yes Luz, because you can’t seem to be able to tell when you’re getting in over your head!- Willow broke the hug and put her hand on Luz’s shoulder. -I don’t want you to get tangled up with Amity, she’s going to hurt you.-

Luz gave an understanding half-smile. -That’s really sweet of you to be worried Willow, aaaaand I’m not trying to invalidate your experience.- she gave a small chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck.- But I really don’t think Amity could hurt me. I genuinely think she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she did. I think I mean a whole lot to her, more than I might ever understand.-

Willow studied Luz’s face, was she blushing a little? She looked so confident about what she’d just said, but also a little guilty. She was so focused on interpreting her friend's face that she didn’t notice Amity had finally gathered the courage to leave the auditorium to go find the two and was now walking their way. Finally it clicked in Willow's brain and she pointed her finger firmly at Luz. -She told you?!-

-A...haha….told me what?.- Luz’s pupils contracted and she looked up to Amity for help noticing she’d just walked into range.

Willow tracked Luz's gaze and spun around to find Amity a few feet behind her, she bawled her fists up and took a step in the young girl's direction. - You told her?!-

Amity flinched, alright, so apparently she hadn’t waited long enough to come try and fix things. -Willow, I…..it might have come up.- She nervously took a step backwards only to be jabbed in the back with a thorn. Willow had summoned a thick, pillar-like, vine behind her to keep her from running.

-We had a deal Amity!- The dark haired witch looked lowkey feral in that moment. -What happened to protecting Luz, what happened to keeping your word! I hold up my end of the deal and you just break yours!-

Amity put her hands up to show she wasn’t going to try and fight back. -I know Willow, I’m so sorry. I messed up.-

-Yeah, you did!- Willow laughed. -That’s all you do isn’t it!-

-I had to know if she felt the same way.- Amity hung her head. -I was stupid. I was weak. And I’m sorry.-

Willow's eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to Amity, clearly not accepting her surrender. Luz needed to stop this before it got too out of hand! She reached out and grabbed onto Willow’s arm.   
-Willow, whatever deal Amity broke, it’s not worth this. Take some deep breaths and…-

Willow shook the human off and turned her head back slightly . -Your emotional well-being is more than worth this. What have I been saying? Amity will hurt you, she can’t help herself!-

Amity looked up, her amber eyes filled with fresh fire. - That’s not true!- she let her finger-tips ignite briefly, finally ready to fight. She knew she deserved the verbal abuse for breaking her word, but slander would not be tolerated. 

Luz panicked, she couldn’t let two people she cared about tear each other apart. She slid herself in between the duel ready witches facing Willow. Both stopped in their tracks shocked back to reality as they finally realized who their fighting would really destroy. 

-Amity might have messed up. But it was only with the best intentions. She won’t hurt me.- Luz had to look brave to keep these two apart. 

-She will choose her reputation over you any day! Soon as her parents find out about you, she’ll cut you out of her life just like she did me!- Willow was frustrated that her friend was too good natured to see this. 

Amity understood where all this was coming from. She walked up behind Luz and placed her hand on her shoulder and locked eyes with Willow. -I am so sorry I wasn’t stronger Willow. You did not deserve what I did to you. I was eight , I thought I was doing what was best for the both of us. But I wasn’t. I wish I’d had the courage to be your friend.- Amity wrapped her arms around Luz’s waist. - I can’t take that pain away from you now, but I can devote myself to being better and learning from my mistakes. I promise you Willow, I will pick this human over my reputation at every turn. She’s good, she’s pure, she’s my second chance. Let me have this chance to show you I’ve grown and your pain wasn’t in a vain.-

Luz relaxed into Amity’s grasp, that was beautiful. She was so proud of both of her witches. Willow for standing up for what she believed in, and Amity for being willing to admit her flaws and showing effort to make up for them.

Willow realized looking at how those two reacted to each other that she was on the wrong side of the battle. Did she trust Amity? No. But Luz apparently did. And her job as a friend wasn’t to police what her friend let into her life, but to be there for her. She vanished the vine and softened up her body language.   
-I can tell you two care about each other. And maybe that might be enough. I’ll give you a second chance, Amity, but so help me if you waste it!-

-She won’t!- Luz laughed and put her hand up to invisible swear an oath in Amity’ place. 

-Thank you Willow.- Amity released the human so that Luz could go hug her friend. Luz made quick work of it picking Willow off the ground slightly. Amity smiled to herself watching Willow finally having the friend she’d deserved all these years. Those two were truly meant to meet. Her thoughts were interrupted by Willow.

-So, I take it you two haven’t announced this recent pairing to the world yet?-

Amity froze in her place, announce it?! Make everyone aware of the fact that she had feelings for a human?! It was going to happen eventually, and Ed and Em already knew. But the whole school! Someone was bound to get that information back to her parents, she knew they had ears everywhere. But then again, if she didn’t say anything Luz might think she was trying to hide her. But what if her parents decide to “get rid of the problem” before she even had a chance to talk to them! 

Luz blushed letting go of her friend. -I mean I haven’t said anything.- She turned around and grabbed Amity’s hand to shock her out of her trance state. -What do you think Ami? Personally, I’m dying to let people know my girlfriend is one of the most powerful witchlings on the Isles so they’d better not mess with me.- Luz smiled and kissed Amity on the cheek rubbing her thumb over her knuckles for comfort.

Girlfriend?! The human had claimed her first! She did not see this development. Amity rubbed her cheek , still clearly panicking but also insanely impressed at Luz’s bravery. If Luz could be this bold and proud, she could be too! She nodded and took a deep breath. -You’re right, nothing can mess with us.-

Luz grinned widely and pulled Amity into her, locking both hands in hers. Amity was looking around pretty nervously until Luz whispered softly. -Hey Ami, it’s okay. If you need more time…-

Amity locked eyes with her girlfriend..okay she had to admit she loved how that sounded… -No Luz. I won’t hide you. I’m not scared to be with you. If you’re willing to face the consequences, I’m willing to face them with you.-

Willow had to admit, this was making her smile. Seeing Amity finally ready to throw away her reputation for someone. -Amity, you owe me one. I want to shout it first…-

Amity looked visibly nervous again and Luz just laughed. Amity loved that laugh, it was enough to bring her back to focus. She took a deep breath and nodded. Luz let go of one of Amity’s hands to touch Amity’s cheek and use her eyes to tell the witch that it was going to be okay. Amity met her gaze and her expression softened, that look Luz was giving her gave her all the strength she needed. She grabbed Luz’s hand in hers once more. -You can do the honors Willow.-  
Willow stepped out into the hallway and threw her hands up grabbing the attention of any passing students or teachers. It wasn’t a Gus performance, that was for sure, but it would do. She cleared her throat and proclaimed loudly. -Students of Hexside! Our very own Top Student Amity Blight is officially courting Luz the Human!-

Luz giggled and smiled brightly, they still used courting in daily conversation? Did they seriously not say dating on the Isles! Amity could feel the few sets of eyes in the hall staring into the back of her head. She was doing her best just to focus on Luz and not worry about them. But it was so hard not to just let go of her hands and proclaim it was all a joke. Luz could tell from Amity’s face that she needed some more help. Luz joined in.

-And I, Luz the Human, hereby proclaim that I accept this offer of courtship from such an honorable suitor!- She squeezed Amity’s hands lightly and grinned. 

Amity blushed intensely. Why was Luz such a dork? She pulled Luz closer to her and kissed her lips softly as a thank you and also to shut her up before she made an even bigger geek of herself. Luz smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arm around the back of Amity’s neck to keep her there longer. Small whispers could be heard around the pair. Amity was influenced by the taste of Luz’s lips on hers again and wrapped her arms around the humans waist. She knew as soon as she pulled apart there’d be hell to pay and she wanted to savor this for as long as possible. So that when the pain came, when the fighting came, when her world was crashing down, she could remember why she did it.


	10. Coming Out Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity deal with their respective consequences for announcing their relationship to the world. Along the way, Luz learns a little bit more about witch biology and courtship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a while debating whether I should include elements and cannon changes to the characters as the story progresses. Ultimately I decided I should. In the end, I feel the plot holes in my fic are far lesser of a crime then knowingly creating space between events in a timeline as condensed as a summer vacation. Therefore story elements will continously be crafted to fit the current cannon environment. For instance, since Belos took the portal, Eda no longer has it in this chapter. Luz has her cloak. And Lilith lives in TOH with the Clawthorne fam. But because I started writing this before these cannon developments, earlier chapters do not have these elements. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I don't consider myself a better writer than the official crew and I will not extend their timeline out of respect.

-For the last time, no. You do not have to court your hybrids!- Amity gripped the roots of her hair in rage. She’s been pestered with questions for four class periods straight and had just about enough of people. She thought that coming out as being romantically involved with a human would make Boscha’s old gang split from her. But now she was surrounded by purebloods and hybrids alike! Boscha’s followers were looking to her for guidance because of that stupid competition she started when she was all hyped up on confidence glyph , and Luz’s fanbase felt like she was now suddenly a down to earth and relatable person to talk to. One of her teachers even stopped the class to ask her questions about her love life. In school! Where she was supposed to be getting an education!   
She liked the attention when it had to do with how skilled she was or how hard she was working, but this wasn’t like that. This was magical folks being fascinated with how she, a member of one of the most feared families on the Isles, got wrapped up in infatuation with a member of one of the weakest species known to witch. If one more person asked her what was so appealing about humans, she was going to burn the whole school to the ground and establish a new school in its place where nosey students got solitary confinement until they’d go mad! 

She grabbed her homework from her locker and started out towards the steps grumbling under her breath. A student in the bard track approached her from the side with enthusiasm and began to talk, Amity summoned a goop hand from the floor and pinned that student against the wall. Point taken. Today had been rough, embarrassing, and annoying. Tonight wasn’t going to be much better. Amity needed to spare what little strength she had for confronting her parents. She needed to take some time, and focus. This wasn’t going to be easy at all and she’d considered asking Luz if she could just stay at the Owl House for a bit. But that wouldn’t work, they’d find her, and Luz couldn’t be around when that went down. By now, her parents were sure to know. Hexside might not be pro Emperor Belos all day every day, but any information that a Blight might exchange a favor or forgive a debt for was valuable. Her parents might not have Pentagram , which yes, she checked and her little hallway announcement was all over that site. But they’d know. She and Luz might be seen as some sort of weird power couple at school until the novelty wears off, but home life is going to be a nightmare. She let out a small sigh reaching the top of the steps and looking down at the dirt path to her most certain emotional trauma.

Luz had been talking to a small group of hybrids in the H.A.S when she noticed Amity staring off into space , trying to get her courage to leave Hexside ground. She had that look on her face, a look that could only mean she must be in need of a hug! A Luz hug, best hug, 100% girlfriend material hug! To be fair though, Amity kinda always gives off vibes of needing a hug, Luz was just the only one brave enough to try it. Luz shouldered her way through the bunch smoothly and ran to go catch her before she left.

-Amity!- She smiled and waved but while her eyes were closed in a blink her foot dragged along the concrete the wrong way propelling her forward and off balanced. 

Amity turned her head around sharply and sprang out just in time to grab Luz’s hands and keep her from hitting the ground .Luz looked up and grinned giving a nervous laugh. -You somehow always catch me falling for you.-

Oh wow...still the same Luz. One action, one stupid line, and Amity was blushing again. She held Luz suspended there for a second debating dropping her to teach her a lesson about using cheesy pick-up lines around her. But ultimately, she pulled her back up to her feet and held her hands in a bridge. -Be more careful okay, I’m not going to be able to catch you every time you trip. That’s a near impossible ask.- she smiled to convey she wasn’t actually trying to be harsh. She’d been working on that over these past few weeks, and was sort of getting it down. 

Luz wasted no time and pulled Amity into her, pressing her palms flat against Amity’s back with her arms crossed. Amity was shocked for a brief second, she was never going to get over how everything seemed to warrant a hug with this girl. Hugs were earned with only the most impressive of feats in her family. She gently laced her arms under Luz’s and returned the affection in a gentler fashion. -A...thanks. And this is because?-

-I didn’t know I needed a reason...- Luz rested her head on Amity’s shoulder. -to hug my girlfriend.-

Amity was bright red again. She said it, again! This girl was going to kill her one way or another! -Y….you don’t. You can hug me….anytime.-

Luz snickered deviously. - You are going to regret those words, I can guarantee it!-

Amity grinned knowing just what to say and broke the hug to face her human. -Just try and make me sick of you, I dare you.-

Luz starred in Amity’s eyes a little too long in amazement. She wasn’t used to the feeling of actually being wanted yet. Normally her over affectionate nature got her pushed aside by people like Amity. She wanted to dive right back in for another hug because her tongue was failing her with coming up with a way to express this. But, before she could, she was interrupted by a small witch with a notebook who’d snuck up on the couple.

-Luz, Amity, I gotta say your debut as a couple was groundbreaking! Isles shattering! Dare I say it, Newsworthy!-

Luz turned to the side and Amity clenched her jaw slightly. Luz rubbed the back of her head. -Awe, thanks Gus. But I’m sure there’s more exciting things to report on than just some run of the mill teen romance.-

-And normally I’d agree with you.- Gus nodded and tapped his foot. -But this might be the first public human/witch pairing in nearly four decades! I did my research.-

Amity gave some sort of growl in response and Luz laughed nervously. -I’m guessing you want an interview then?-

-That would be a fantastic idea!- Gus smiled, it had clearly been his intention all along. -Amity, the whole school wants to know, what’s it like to kiss a human? Are their lips really as smooth as they look or are there like tiny spikes on them or something? Do humans' hearts beat faster or slower without the bile sack weight? Are you at all concerned about dating a known fugitive or is that less scary because you know you have more magic ability?-

Amity's fingertips ignited and she took a step in Gus’s direction before Luz held her back with her arm. Luz gave another nervous laugh. -Gus, now might not be the best time for questions.-

Gus put his fist on his heart in pride. -A good reporter always gets the scoop! And you two are the hottest scoop in school! I’d be neglectful in my duties as a public informant if I didn’t….-

Amity formed a full fireball in her palm and Luz had to work a little harder to restrain her. -Gus, how about you write up the questions and I’ll answer them for you tomorrow? Alright bud? Exclusive, I promise.-

-Exclusive you say? Yea, that works for me! But no holding out on me.- He smiled and tipped his writing utensil in Luz’s direction.

-Hold out on you?! Pfft I would never. Now please.- Amity had gripped Luz’s arm and was trying to get past her. -Run.-

Gus got the hint and high-tailed it out of there while Luz worked on calming Amity down. She took the witches hand in hers and sat her down on the steps together. -Hey now, that’s a side of you I haven’t seen in a while. What was that about?-

Amity took a deep breath and laced her fingers in Luz’s , leaning the back of her head on the human’s shoulder and staring off into the distance again. -People just won’t leave me alone. I can’t have a moment of peace without someone asking me why I like you or other... stuff. I...I just think it’s a dumb thing to get all this attention about!- she gestured openly in exasperation.

Luz understood where Amity was coming from. She softly began to play with the witch's hair. -You know, I was expecting attention for a different reason.-

-What do you mean?- Amity leaned into Luz’s touch, she wasn’t going to deny it felt good. 

-Back in my realm some people would be sort of curious, if not upset, about us being together just because we’re both...you know...girls.- Luz gave a half hearted chuckle.

Amity was confused. -Luz that’s so stupid. Why would anyone care about that? Everyone knows you can’t pick who fate ties you to.-

Luz smiled and kissed Amity’s forehead. -Exactly! I like guys, I like gals, I like nonbinary pals and anyone in between! I can fall in love with anyone and that’s awesome! Humans like me have had to wait for so long just to be accepted. And it’s still not where it should be. But we have a saying similar to what you just said, love is love.-

Amity was flustered for a second but recovered and kissed the back of Luz’s hand in response. She was getting better at that. -Well whoever would bother you for that is an idiot- she closed her eyes to take in the moment -...and I’d fight them.-

Luz giggled. -I don’t doubt that, you’ve certainly got a …..fiery...personality.- She noticed Amity was still not smiling though. Something was going on up in that brain of hers. -Hey, is something else bothering you Amity?-

Amity took a deep breath to respond but was interrupted by suddenly being surrounded by a blue aura. She levitated into the air and they shared a look of panic before Edric walked under her and set her down on his shoulders.

-You’re always picking her up manually Luz, this is much easier.- He smiled and bounced his baby sister on his shoulders. -Look at our newest rule breaker!-

Amity started patting Edric’s hair down in useless scratching motions. -Put me down!-

-Awe she’s so angry!- Emira smiled and rested her arm on Luz’s head. -Don’t we just love this about her?-

Luz smiled and nodded briefly before it really registered what Emira had said and she hid herself in her hood shaking the upperclassmens arm off. 

The twins laughed wildly then turned their attention back to their sister. -You ready to march to your death Mittens?- Edric wasn’t letting her down anytime soon.

-Death?!- Luz chuckled and peeked out of her hood. -You’re exaggerating for dramatic effect right?-

Edric shrugged and looked to his twin for an explanation. -Honestly Luz, we have no idea what’s waiting for our brave little Amity. We’ve done some risky stuff in the past..-

-Like the time you came home from camp with nipple pierc…-

-Yes Ed! - Emira cut back in. -But truth is, this goes a little beyond just “damaging the Blight image.”. We get it, and we support it. But our parents, they won’t. Mittens put a lot on the line today. She’s always been the family favorite, and now they’re going to try and make an example out of her. -

Amity looked slightly lost again and Luz could tell she was terrified inside. 

-Hey!- Edric said, shaking Amity out of her trace. -We will never let that happen Mittens! You’ve got yourself some real backup now!- He gave a sympathetic smile

-Right!- Luz chimed in and pointed to herself strongly 

-Ohhhh no no no lover girl.- Emira crossed her arms. - You might have been ready to go one-on-one with Belos and somehow survived. But we can’t let you tag along for this.-

-But..But I…- Luz took out her glyphs to show how prepared she was.

-They’re right Luz.- Amity hung her head and stopped fighting her brother at this point. -Blight family matters are best solved between Blights.-

-I can help Amity!- Luz took her cloak out of her backpack. -You don’t have to do this alone.-

-Hey..- Emira put her hand on Luz’s shoulder. -She’s going to be okay, we’ll be right there with her. -

Luz put her hand on Emira’s and nodded. -You promise, you’ll protect her?-

Edric laughed. -I’m sorry have you met our Mittens?! She doesn’t need anyone protecting her! The little badass…-

Amity smiled slightly at her brother’s show of affection, in his own way. 

-Luz, we promise. Amity will come out of this in one piece. Returned to your arms safely by her awesome older siblings.- Emira smiled.

Arms...arms….-Amity!- Luz looked up to her. -The otter!-

-What about the otter?- Amity answered slightly confused. 

-You still have it right?-

-Yea, it’s in my room. Why?-

-I don’t have a scroll. So when you’ve got a moment to yourself tonight I need you to curse me again.- Luz smiled at her resourcefulness .

-Luz that’s dangerous!- Amity stated in an alarmed fashion.

-Only if left long-term. Curse me briefly. Just to tell me you’re okay.- Luz nodded trying to convince her this was a good idea. -Or I’m going to have to march over there with Eda and King and an army of demons to check up on you!-

Amity giggled slightly at the image of her sweet human leading an army. -Alright, sounds like a plan.-

Luz was proud that she’d gotten Amity to smile again. -And teach Ed and Em the curse too. They might need it.-

-Who these two?!- Amity smirked. -I’d have better luck teaching a phoenix to knit.-

Teaching a phoenix to knit...was that some sort of Isle expression? No time to worry about that now.

-Alright , if you two are done planning your weird one-sided telepathic date?- Edric started down the stairs with Amity still on his shoulders. Luz watched as the twins carted away her girlfriend. If Amity was hurt in any way because of how she felt, Luz was going to be sick. Not knowing if she’d ever see that smile again, the twins implied anything was possible. What if Amity was barred from ever seeing Luz and taken out of Hexside? What if they made Amity hate her again somehow? The siblings looked lost in conversation walking down the wooded path but hadn’t called their staffs yet. 

-Wait! Amity!- Luz called out

Edric turned around to let Amity take a last look at her suitor. Luz flipped her hood up, straightened out her ears, flexed the fingers on her right hand, flashed Amity a grr face and shouted. -Rawr!-

The twins laughed and Amity looked so damn confused. Luz kept repeating it. -You know...Rawr!- Amity raised her hand to the same motion unsure at first until Luz’s eyes lit up telling her this was what the girl wanted. She blushed slightly at the stupidity of what she was about to do. She flashed her fangs to mirror Luz’s grr face farther and made a much quieter. -Rawr.-

Luz winked and gave a thumbs up giggling slightly, Amity blushed a deeper shade of red. But this moment couldn’t last forever and they had to part. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Eda was busy with her list of ingredients. Losing the portal meant that the human treasures business was temporarily on halt. And losing her magical abilities meant potions it had to be. Someone needed to be making a living in this house. Lilith was certainly in no mood to help, laying on the couch with a blanket pulled up around her reading a self-help book on what to expect when you’ve recently been cursed. King was curled up on the top of the chest that the Bat Queen dropped off a month ago because the sun happened to be there at that moment. Eda looked up from her recipe. Something was going to happen, she felt it, in 3...2….

-HOOT- Hooty dramatically swung the door open. -Guess who was emotionally sulking in the woods and asked me nicely to not tell anyone!- He unraveled his body to expose Luz scratching at him. He had legitimately brought the boulder she was sitting on with him, earth stuck to its bottom and everything. How strong was this house demon?! -It’s our favorite Luz! Hoot!-

Luz looked into the bird demons unblinking eyes and hissed.

-Geez, hoot, fine. I just thought you needed some emotional support!- He slinkied himself back into place at the door and shut it hard.

-Did that bird just say you were emotionally sulking without me kid?- Eda closed her book and stopped prepping her ingredients. -You know that’s on my list of acceptable hobbies, but only when supervised.-

Luz walked over to the couch, and noticed it was occupied , hung her body over the armrest facing the floor and groaned. 

-Geez kid, what’s biting you?- Eda stepped out from behind the island counter. 

Lilith finally peered up from her book and grinned to herself. -More like who’s biting her…- the ex Coven Head had keen vision and had noticed the teeth marks on Luz’s shoulder without needing to even focus that hard. She moved the fabric aside with her slipper to give Eda a better view. 

-What!- Eda got closer to examine the fresh mark and ran her thumb over it. -Kid which one of your friends did this to you? Commitment is worse than prison and I won’t tolerate someone trying to hold you back.-

-Sister...you’re too cynical.- Lilith put her book down. -This witch obviously showed restraint, no blood was drawn. I think it’s cute someone wanted to practice on your human pet.-

-Apprentice!- King yawned and came to get a closer look. -Luz is the apprentice, I’m the fearsome roommate, and Hooty is our mindless servant.- He climbed up on the couch. -If you’re going to live here you’ve got to get this right.-

-I still don’t like it.- Eda tapped her foot and crossed her arms. -She’s too young and promising to be tied to someone. So who did it kid? I’ll sort this out.-

-It doesn’t matter.- Luz mumbled. -She might not even care about me after tonight.-

Lilith laughed at how little this human understood witched. -Luz, someone who bites you isn’t just going to change their mind. Even if the mark wasn’t set fully, they felt strong enough to demonstrate their intentions.-

Luz lifted up her head slightly. -How can you be so sure?-

Lilith inched a little nearer, she sensed Luz didn’t fully trust her still, which she understood. -May I inspect this bite closer?-

Luz shrugged and Lilith ran her thumb over the mark. -I can tell from the curvature and angle of impact, the maker of this mark is a pureblood. Am I correct?-

Luz nodded and went back to burying her face into the couch. 

-Luz, this witch clearly has established that you are their taste. Do you know what that means?-

Luz gave a thumbs-up and Eda gasped, who was corrupting her human?! That’s her job!

Lilith nodded. -Well, in order to complete their bond to you, they need to complete your flavor profile. Which means they need to sample your saliva , blood , tears , sweat, and …-

Eda coughed loudly over the last item on that list and Luz sat up, suddenly fascinated by the conversation. Lilith glared at her sister, who gestured wildly.

-She’s 14 Lilith!-

-She needs to learn eventually….- 

-She doesn’t have to learn now! Just forget that part kid, it’s not important.-

Luz nodded, she was definitely going to ask Lilith about that later anyways. But for now, Lilith continued with her point.

-Witches often obtain their blood sample component through biting their partner. You see, witches have a special enzyme in their saliva that acts as a cauterizer when it interacts with oxygenated blood.-

-A cauter...huh?-

Lilith nodded, she’d need to be more patient with this one. - It means that when the saliva comes in contact with an open wound, it stops it from bleeding by helping to form scabs. -

-OHH!- Luz smiled -That’s pretty neat! So why don’t you just go around licking your wounded friends like cats giving each other baths?-

Lilith's face twitched and Eda gave a small chuckle. Lilith straightened out again and stated calmly. -Because Luz, the scab that forms when blood comes in contact with witch saliva isn’t a normal scab. That scab never heals fully. It lines the wall of the injury and crystalizes. Those crystals can not be picked out of the wound without excruciating pain.-

-OMG that’s so cool! Eda! Next time I’m bleeding, lick me! I want bedazzled booboos!-

Eda doubled over in laughter and Lilith looked thoroughly disgusted. This kid was so weird. She cleared her throat. -Luz I don’t think you understand.- She held her arm out and hiked her sleeve up around her shoulder exposing an old bite mark with red crystals formed inside of it.

-Woah…- Luz grabbed Liliths arm and examined it closely. -So sparkly!-

Eda raised her eyebrow. -Since when were you hitched sis? And why wasn’t I invited to the wedding?-

Lilith quickly rolled her sleeve back down. -It’s not important, it didn’t last long.- her eyes were clouded slightly with sadness but she was doing her best to hide it.

-Wait...so you’re saying a bite from a witch is like a permanent engagement ring!?- Luz’s eyes contracted in fear. Did she unintentional ask Amity to propose to her?!? And did Amity accept knowing what that meant?!?

-I don’t know what that is…- Lilith began. -But when a pureblood witch bites their taste, it’s a nonverbal agreement that they intend to complete their flavor profile and bind themselves to you for life.-

Luz sat down on the ground hugging her knees and staring at the wall.

Eda snapped her fingers. -Now she gets it! See kid, commitment is scary awful! But relax, this witch held back, that mark will heal good as new. Just tell me who they are, and I’ll make sure it never happens again.-

King crawled closer for his turn to inspect the bite. -This witch is weak anyways Luz, not teethy enough, you can do better.-

Luz laughed as King’s comment brought her out of her panic slightly. -Oh trust me Demon Lord, Amity could give even your mightiest minion a run for their money.-

Eda slammed her fist on the wall next to her. -Did you say Amity?! As in Amity Blight?!- 

Lilith looked amused, this was something she failed to see in her previous apprentice. But adimitabley, she believed the girl deserved her happiness.

Luz stood up nervously. -Eda, don’t worry about it. Her parents probably won’t let her see me anymore anyways, or worse.-

-Good. If they don’t, I will!- Eda walked back into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of Apple Blood. -There will be no Clawthorne - Blight union while I’m partially alive.-

Clawthorne? Did Eda just claim Luz as one of her blood relatives?! No..nevermind. That touching moment could wait, right now she needed to stop Eda from going on a warpath.

-Sister.- Lilith chimed in. -I feel you are being too harsh. I may not have had the closest bond with the Blight children. But I know enough of them to know that while Amity may be the spitting image of her mother, she does not have the same lack of empathy.-

-I’ve been letting that Belos Loyalist come around here because I believed in letting you have friends Luz.- Eda frowned. -But if a Blight is trying to be more than your friend, I’ve gotta put my foot down. That’s not a family you want drama with.-

-Well, we’ve got it.- Luz shivered. -Amity and I announced our courtship in school today and….-

Eda did a spit take. -You what!?!- she coughed slightly.

Lilith was thoroughly amused, Amity was far braver than she initially assumed. 

-A yeah…- Luz laughed nervously. -We’re kind of an item you could say.- She crossed her fingers to make a point.

-They are going to rip her to shreds.- Lilith chuckled and Luz stared daggers at her. -Whaaat...it’s only the truth.-

Eda came over and shook Luz’s shoulders. -You really messed this up kid! Why didn’t you come to me sooner!-

Luz was getting slightly dizzy. -It all happened so fast, I’m sorry!-

-Calm down sister.- Lilith got up and put her hand on Eda’s shoulder. - She’s young, she can’t comprehend these choices. It’s important that we stand by her now.-

Eda stopped shaking Luz and called out. -Hooty!-

The door opened and the demon curled his body into the living room. -Hoot Hoot, it’s nice to be summoned!-

-Hooty. I need you to be on your best guard tonight. No distractions. There may be an attack and we are still in weakened states.- 

-You got it Eda! I will be on my….oooooo- Hooty’s train of thought trailed off as he noticed a light reflection from one of Eda’s rings moving on the wall. Eda groaned -You’re useless you know that?!-

-Hoot! Sorry! I will do my best Eda! HOOOT-

-You are dismissed.- Eda waited until the owl was out of sight. -King, I need your help prepping defense potions.-

-What can I do sister?- Lilith folded her hands eagerly awaiting orders.

-You, you know Blight magic better than any of us in this room. Teach Luz glyphs to counter their spells.- Eda picked King up and brought him to the kitchen.

Luz was a little lost. Had she just put her new family in danger by accepting Amity’s affections. She wanted to sit down and cry. She’d gotten way over her head this time and put so many people in harm's way because she didn’t fully understand the isles. She’d let her stupid human teen hormones cloud her judgement for a few minutes of warmth in the arms of a love interest. She covered her head with her arms until Lilith tapped her.

-Luz, are you ready for a magic lesson? You’re our strongest at the moment, and we need you.- 

Luz gathered her strength, she was going to right her wrongs. She looked Lilith in the eyes and pulled out her notepad. -I won’t fail you.-

_________________________________________________________________________

Luz was slumped up against the wall snoring softly. Lilith had collapsed on the floor. Eda had gone up to her nest a few minutes ago insisting that Hooty be the night-watch. They had just wasted a whole evening anticipating an attack that never came. Luz had crumpled up balls of paper surrounding her. Suddenly she felt something shaking her awake. She stood up expecting to hear Amity telling her everything had turned out fine. Invisible arms gripped her tightly. 

-Luz.- A voice rang out in her head. It wasn’t Amity. If Luz had to guess, Emira.

-Luz I don’t really know how this works or if you can hear me. But you need to get out of there.-

Luz’s eyes opened wide in shock. -I don’t really have time to explain to this stupid doll. But you aren’t safe. Amity is, she’s with us, and she’s going to be okay. But you need to come down to the Library ASAP!-


	11. Return to the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz learns more about the Blights and what terror they can bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while to get out! Not a lot of fluff, but some towards the end. I had a lot of ideas to work into this chapter. Also Vinira is a thing here. They've never met in cannon rn, but I can't deny I like the idea of it.

Luz could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. That was not a great warning to wake up to! She’d never felt unsafe inside The Owl House before, it wasn’t possible. The whole point of the house was to be untraceable. Yet, that had proven to be a falsehood several times when Lilith had been working with the Emperor to track Eda. She jumped up to the windowsill and looked out towards the woods. She could hear the faint rustling of sticks in the distance. 

-Hooty!- She hissed out trying not to wake Lilith just yet. There was no reply. Very uncharacteristic for the house demon who was usually dieing for anyone to utter his name. The lights flickered then went black. 

-Alright Luz.- She muttered to herself. -What would Azura do?- she looked around herself . -Probably not panic , that’s for starters.-

She looked to Lilith, then at the stairs to the bedrooms. Should she wake them? Or should she try to settle this on her own first? After all, she’d gotten them into this mess and it was likely whatever was out there wanted her. 

-Right.- She clenched her fist to her chest. -This doesn’t have to end badly. Just go out there and make amends with the big scary monster the Blights sent to murder you and your loved ones.- 

She winched a little and opened the door to the house. As expected, Hooty was not guarding it. Instead, she saw his tube body shoved into a hole in the ground with his face nowhere in sight. She stepped onto the dirt and fallen leaves and looked around at the treeline trying to find which direction the monster was approaching from. She closed the door behind her and ran about 30 yards into the surrounding area. 

-SHOW YOURSELF TO ME AND LET’S SETTLE THIS!- Luz pulled out her glyphs from the pocket inside her cloak. 

She heard some groaning and crashing coming from the trees to her left. Something was getting ready to meet her challenge. Suddenly a form of something she could only describe as a leopard, mixed with a lemur, mixed with a man jumped out from the trees. Standing at 9 feet tall, the form was dripping mud from it’s limbs as it rushed her.

-gaahaa!- Luz took a leap backwards as the thing swiped at her with defined claws and darkened eyes.  
She summoned an ice pillar that went right through the form's chest causing it to look down. Quickly it grabbed the icicle in its chest and ripped it out so that it could auto heal. Luz landed on the ground in disbelief, this thing had the appearance of an abomination but clearly it wasn’t. This monster wasn’t just going to collapse in on itself. So defense looked like her best option. The thing swung at her again and she used the plant trick Willow had taught her to teleport behind it. The form looked around, confused at the hole Luz’s flower had sucked her down into. Luz smiled to herself and pulled out her glyphs to plan an attack since this thing didn’t seem capable of language. Just then giant muddy fingers grabbed her arms and two shadows loomed over her shoulders. There were more of them! Her attackers spun her around to face the tree line scattering her glyphs on the ground and dripping mud all over them. Two brutish forms of what she might have thought were trolls from old storybooks grunted and cemented in place, presenting her to the trees as she struggled. Why wasn’t her cape working against these things?! She decided it was best to conserve her energy and stopped struggling momentarily to reassess her situation.

-A wise decision.- A hooded figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees. -Though a brave attempt, you could never have won.-

Luz stared at her challenger -Don’t think I’ve lost just yet. Eda says I’m scrappy!-

The figure approached Luz and lifted her chin, the cloak still hiding their eyes. -First a house demon, now a kid, has the great Edalyn Clawthorne really resigned to letting others fight for her?-

-Hooty! What have you done with him you fiend?!- Luz glared at her captor and didn’t notice a second had appeared behind them. 

-That house demon is fine.- Their voice rang out. -The toxin will wear off and he’ll wake up again. Everyone knows you can’t kill a house demon without ...-

The first figure turned around pointed to their companion -Not everyone dear, we’re dealing with a human remember.- the figure flicked Luz’s ear and took a step back.

-What’s the supposed to mean?- Luz narrowed her eyes.

-Oh nothing, humans are fine.- The second figure crossed their arms. -For the most part humans are welcome to exist just like the rest of us.-

The lead figure held their hand out to the side. -It’s when they decide that they can be one of us that’s the issue. It’s straightforward delusional behavior!-

-If you’re so much better than me, why did you have to restrain me!?- Luz swiftly bit into the arm of the troll to her right hoping it’d drop her. Instead her teeth went right through it’s mud and left a bad taste in her mouth. 

-Now human, stop that. It’s unbecoming. Your fight is over and as a reward for your bravery in surrendering yourself , Eda will be spared.- The second figure stepped forward to join the first side by side. - We both know she wasn’t our target afterall.- 

Luz hung her head. -How do I know you’re telling the truth?-

The first figure chuckled and placed their hand on their heart. -You have our word.- they snapped their fingers and the trolls started marching Luz into the woods with the figures leading the way.

Luz stared at the back of the hooded figure's head and spit the taste of the mud out of her mouth. -Your word is dirt if you go around fighting teenagers for fun.-

The second figure held their hand up and stopped the group -Now Luz, is that any way to talk to your pretend in-laws?- 

Luz looked up as the hooded figures revealed the back of their heads and she squinted at them. Light green hair done up in a bun on one, short scruffy dark brown hair on the other. She’d seen these two before, somewhere. Oh that’s right! Ed and Em had cosplayed as them before in the marketplace! Oh that’s right…

Mr.Blight turned around with a grin on his face. -Allow us to introduce ourselves. Odalia and Alador Blight. Belos’s right hand Witch Hunters. Members of the Boiling Isles Elites.- He drew a power circle in the air with his hand and displayed the Blight insignia in magic.

-And don’t forget dear..- Odalia turned around causing Luz to blink in shock, Amity really was the spitting image of her mother. - the loving parents of the most promising three witchlings who ever lived. Witchlings you..- She pointed at Luz sharply. -seem determined to drag down to the depravity of common life.-

-Uh….hold up what?- Luz smiled slightly in a nervous way. She didn’t fully understand what she was being accused of. 

-Don’t play dumb human.- Alador crossed his arms. 

-It’s bad enough that you confuse our poor Amity into thinking you might be right for her.- Odalia had a load of snark in her voice. -But then you have our eldest convinced enough to turn against us too? Who do you think you are? Why do you think you’re so important?-

Luz chuckled slightly. -Is it my fault your daughter has great taste?-

-Taste means nothing!- Alador nearly roared. -You think this is some fairytale from your world human? True witches court for power and status, and you learn to love from there.-

-Amity was merely confused. It’s been corrected.- Mrs.Blight looked at her nails. -Hate to see it really. But as her parents, we only want what’s best for her. And you my darling- she smirked and met Luz's eyes reveling in the anger that bubbled up inside them. - just aren’t Blight material.-

-You monsters!- Luz tried to struggle free again. -What did you do to them?!-

-Oh hush.- Odalia rolled her eyes. -How we discipline our children is none of your concern. Do you really want those to be your last thoughts?-

-Last….thoughts…..- Luz’s eyes went wide. Was Bump not joking, was murder not punishable on the Isles? Or would they just get away with it because of their ties to the Belos and he’s clearly not above murder. -You’re actually going to kill me!-

Alador laughed heartily and grinned. -Relax human, no we aren’t going to kill you! Completely. You’ll only be mostly dead.-

-Mostly dead…- Luz was starting to breath heavily.

-Oh hun no.- Mrs.Blight gave her a small insincere smile. -There’s no need to stress. You wanted to join the Blight family and now you will! As one of our Ligans.-

-Ligans?- Luz tilted her head

Alador shook his head. - You didn’t think these are normal abominations constraining you did you? The ability to take blows, the ability to surpass that Witches Wool you’re wearing. None of that seemed off to you?-

The trolls groaned as if in agreement and Luz started thinking about her battle. -Unveil the exposition farther villains-

Odalia stepped in. -These abominations have real, living souls bound to them.- She called her leopard/lemur/man over to her and he sprinted through the trees landing by her side and welcoming himself to her petting. -They have no brains, no individuality, no definence. But they take the form of their past life. They aren’t fully magic, but aren’t fully living, they are in between. Only the most advanced Abominists can successfully keep them.-

Alador nodded. -And you will make the perfect first Ligan for our talented Amity. It’s the best solution. You want to be by her side forever? Well now you can be! And she can still continue to make strides towards her future.-

-She would hate that! Do you even know your daughter?- Luz yelled at her captors as a shadow wooshed overhead broken up slightly by the tree cover.

Mrs.Blight looked around her. -What was that?- She sent her Ligan to go investigate amongst the trees. An earsplitting cry could be heard through the night. Alador summoned a fireball into his hand with ease.

Talons came crashing through the tree branches above Luz and gripped her shoulders causing her to winch at the pain. The powerful legs attached to them attempted to lift her up into the air and the trolls hung on tightly.Alador quickly turned his fireball into a net of energy but by the time it had formed the predator had succeeded in ripping Luz from the Ligan’s grasp. He casted the net in the beast’s direction but the winged creature had already flown too high as Luz let out a panicked yell. Odalia summoned a monument sized fist from the earth in an attempt to stop the abduction of the human she’d already captured. But the beast nimbly evaded that too by flying through the gaps in the fingers with Luz in tow. She could hear the furious yelling of the Blight parents below her demanding that their target be returned to them, but they were getting smaller and smaller as Luz was starting to freak out more about the possibility of being eaten.There was nothing to draw with up here! Maybe the blood that was starting to soak through her cloak? Oh wow, was that a morbid thought. No, she was at the mercy of this winged assailant. Maybe it would have been better to have let the Blights turn her into a Ligan! Then at least her soul would live on! 

-Please strange creature!- She pleaded -It’s not my fault I’m delicious, let me live!- She looked up to get a better view of the kid snatcher. Grey feathers lined its legs up to it’s head with a razor sharp black beak and piercing yellow eyes staring back at her. It tilted it’s head and gave a small chirp.

Luz felt her heart skip a beat and she started laughing. -Puddles?!?!-

The griffin cooed and in a swift motion tossed her in the air , flying under her and causing her to land sideways on the back of the beast. Which had been equipped with a saddle for Luz to hold onto and once she got over the initial impact she was able to pick up how to sit in it pretty well. Luz continued laughing and wrapped her arms around the pet’s neck giving Puddles small kisses as a thank you.  
-I can’t believe it! How’d you know I needed help?!- She nuzzled the back of the griffin's neck as the beast changed directions and started flying her towards Bones Borough. -Such a good lion,pigeon, wolf, horse thing!!! Where’s Viney!? Are you taking me to Viney!?-

Puddles did not know these strange commands so stayed focused on her mission. Luz noticed a small box tied securely to the top on the saddle with a note rolled up on top of it. She untied it carefully and read the note attached.

“Sit back, try to relax, Puddles here knows where to go. We know you literally have no other choices in life saving situations, but we’re glad you’ve chosen Air Griffin today for your Deus ex Machina needs! If you’re reading this, Puddles has been very good. There’s a treat in the box, give it to her when you land! - Viney”

Luz chuckled and opened the lid of the box. Staring back at her was some sort of dead frog. She poked it. -eeew-

By now they were weaving in between the buildings of Bones Borough and the townspeople who had wandered the streets at night were scattering. Usually when you see a juvenile griffin, the momma griffin isn’t too far behind. Luz knew in her heart that Puddles had been directed to come fetch her and bring her to the library as the ominous voice of Emira had demanded. She was nervous about what might be waiting for her there. Mrs. and Mr. Blight had mentioned that all three Blight children had turned on them , which she can’t imagine was taken lightly. She could see the library in the distance and felt Puddles getting lower to the ground in a landing attempt. Luz grabbed onto the griffin's neck feathers and braced herself for impact. The landing was surprisingly graceful with the Griffin being light on its feet. However, immediately after Puddles decided it was time for Luz to dismount and stood up on her hind legs to shake the human off. Luz brushed the dust off herself feeling the sting of her talon scratches and glared for a second before remembering that Puddles was still her saviour. 

-Thank you Puddles!- Luz smiled and lifted up the box to the griffin’s eyesight. -I think you deserve a treat!-

Puddles chirped and gave an excited hop. Luz laughed and picked the frog up between her fingers before giving it a powerful toss over the beasts head. Puddles sprang up and caught it in her beak, devouring it whole. Luz closed the box and turned around to face the library doors.

-Ah, girl. I think you’re going to have to wait out here. I don’t know if they allow pets in..- Puddles didn’t care, she ran around to the side of the building and crashed her way through the wall leaving a griffin sized hole. -Or we can do it that way too…-

Luz carefully followed Puddles into the building and peered around at the towers of bookshelves. There seemed to be no sign of life. Even Puddles had run out ahead of her and she had no idea how the library managed to hide a griffin. She needed to remember where Amity’s secret room was again, surely that’s where the Blight kids would have taken refuge. She wandered around for a second before she got an idea. She cupped her hands around her mouth.

-Marco!- She shouted, hoping witches had a version of this game too. 

She waited for a second before she heard a reply from a while away. A shaky , slurred, masculine voice called out. -Luz? That you?-

She walked towards the voice and called again. -Marco!- She could hear footsteps running in her direction. 

-No , it’s Edric….. Who’s Marco?!-

She’d take it! She started running in the direction of the voice until a peak of dark green hair could be seen behind a bookshelf. She skidded around the shelf and saw the Blight boy looking around lost with his back to her. She could see he was wearing some sort of back brace / vest with healing glyphs attached to it. As well as some bandages around his left arm. His black jeans looked burnt at the leg holes and his white tank had holes in it. She ran up and wrapped her arms around him.

-Edric!!!- She cried out and tightened her grip slightly. -You’re okay!-

He quickly turned around, tears of joy in his eyes, and attempted to pick Luz up before his brace reminded him that wasn’t a good idea. -Luz! We …. Worried so much! And you… you’re here! You made it!- 

Luz let go and gripped Ed’s arm lightly. -What happened?!-

The teenager looked saddened suddenly. -We tried Luz, we really tried. We failed, again.-

-Hey, hey.- Luz softened her eyes but she was beyond freaked out by what that might mean. -It’s okay. You had the best intentions. It couldn’t have been an easy or fair fight against your parents.-

Ed slumped down against some bookshelves in response. -My parents are real fucking pricks.- he traced his words with his finger in the air. He was clearly under the effects of something. 

-They certainly seem...interesting.- Luz knelt down next to him. -Did they do this to you?-

Ed lifted his head and tried his best to focus, he noticed the blood soaked cloak on Luz’s shoulders. He touched them and looked at his hand after seeing slight red stains transfer onto his skin. -Did they do this to you?-

Luz laughed slightly. -No no no. This is a good injury!- She patted his head.

-Injury?!- His eyes widened. -We failed both of you!?- He looked like he was about to cry so Luz hugged him around his neck.  
-You haven’t failed at all Edric.- She rubbed his back softly. -It’s been a tough night for all of us.- She let go briefly. -But, I need to see Amity. Can you take me to her?-

Edric winched and stood up wobbling a little bit. -Mittens…. isn’t seeing much of anyone right now…- He looked away as Luz also got to her feet.

-She’ll talk to me. Just please show me where she is.- Luz pleaded and watched Ed ball up his fists then relax them.

-You might be right actually…- He looked off into space and nodded. -Alright! Let’s go!- He started off towards the actual fiction section leaving Luz to run after him to catch up. Up and down the isles of the library Luz was feeling panic fill her heart. Edric was being so cryptic with her. Why was he so convinced he’d failed? Why wouldn’t Amity want to see anyone? Why couldn’t he walk in a straight line to save his life? He’d finally lead Luz to the romance section and stopped. 

-...I can’t remember what book I’m supposed to pull.- He scratched his head for a second. -Looks like there’s only one thing to do…- With a smooth swoop he managed to knock every book in one section of the shelf onto the floor with a glorious thud. The shelf slid open in response and he looked proud of himself.

-Hey girls!- He shouted a little too loudly. -Look who I found!- He then tripped over some of the books he knocked over on his way into the secret room giving Luz a clearer look into the entrance .

Emira was leaning up against the Favorite Books section head tilted towards the ground and arms crossed. She looked absolutely exhausted and was wearing some sort of floral top with skinny jeans. The braids her hair was normally done up in looked loose as if they hadn’t been adjusted in a while. Toward the back and center Viney was sitting in the desk chair with a reference book open on her lap. Luz could tell she was agitated , she was pulling at the collar of an indie band tee that looked two sizes too large. Her black boxer shorts and the fact that her hair was still down indicated that she’d been dragged out of bed for this outing. Behind her Luz could see the outline of the side of a body laying down on the desk. The contents of which had been quickly thrown to the ground in order to make room. The school uniform indicated the Abominations track, Luz didn’t even need to see the light green hair to know that it was Amity. Emira looked up at the entrance of the room with a sad smile and a wave.  
-Welcome to the party cutie.- The sentence fell from her lips limply. -Sorry for Ed there, he’s even more of an embarrassment when wasted.-

Viney put the textbook down at her feet and spun around jumping up. -Luz!- She walked over and grabbed Luz’s arm. -So glad you’re safe!-

-Viney!- Luz smiled and gave her a side hug. - Thanks for sending Puddles to get me!-

-Sorry she’s a little grabby.- Viney winked and gave a small chuckle. -Here let’s get that shoulder taken care of.- She pulled the cloak away from the skin and traced a circle around Luz’s shoulder blade slowly and a blue light emanated softly from it. Luz could feel the warmth of the injury closing tightly and the soothing healing magic washing over her. 

-I’ve gotten very good at treating Griffin scratches, you’re in good hands!- Viney smiled and walked to Luz’s other side to do the same trick to the other shoulder.

-You know, if humans had half the magic you do my mom might be out of a job!- Luz chuckled. -I didn’t know you knew the Blight kids so well though! You never brought that up during our time inside the bars.- 

Emira lifted her head up and smirked. -Oh she knows us very well. Who did you think Emmy was on that wall of theirs?-

The gears in Luz’s head shifted. -Oh…...oh!!!!! Of course! Duh! Okay, that makes sense!- she laughed -So I guess you’re like a morally gray mafia doctor eh Viney!-

Viney tilted her head. -A what?-

-Nevermind , nevermind! It’s cool that Bump let you continue to pursue both tracks! And thanks for coming to help us out.- Luz blushed slightly as Viney moved the fabric away from her opposite shoulder remembering the last time a witch had been that close.

-oh…- Viney hesitated seeing the irritated yet shallow marks of Amity’s love bite interrupted by the claw marks of a determined griffin. -I’m sorry Luz, I can’t let you get an infection. I’m going to have to heal all of this..area. Is that...alright?-

-Oh! Ha what?!- Luz laughed nervously. -Yea girl! Safety first, do your thing! Don’t you worry a bite...I mean bit! Don’t you worry a...bit.-  
-Bite?!- Edric laughed and attempted to get a better look while Viney stiff armed him away. -Did Mittens leave her mark on you already? Daaaammn Em, how’s it feel to be outgamed by your little sis?!-

Emira drew a small circle in the air and zipped Ed’s mouth closed for a few minutes as a response. Luz was slightly confused by what Edric might have been implying by that but in the silence Viney spoke up again. 

-I’m still sorry...you deserve to have her mark.- Viney looked slightly sad and traced another magic circle around the injury, watching both the teeth and claw marks fade.

-Hey…- Luz pulled Viney into a small hug. -It’s fine! I didn’t really know what I was asking for in the first place when I told her to bite me...and as I said , safety comes first! Maybe, in time…- Luz felt herself blushing again at the thought. -if she still likes me. Amity will give me a real mark. And it’ll be more special because now I know what it means.-

-Oof....- Viney smirked and broke the hug. -Someone’s got it bad huh?-

Luz laughed nervously and started trying to talk her way out of being teased for what she just said. Emira looked up sadly, watching Viney and Luz play around this subject so casually. She could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside her but redirected it.

-Can we get back to focusing on the task at hand?- She barked with her arms crossed. -My sister is still unresponsive!-

Viney put her hands on her hips. -Hey! I’m doing my best okay! It’s not my fault we haven’t gone over mental health yet!- 

-Yea.- Edric had undone his zipped lips and walked over to poke Emira’s forehead. -Viney’s doin her very bestest sis, give her some slack.- Em moved his hand away and sat down on the floor in a huff while Viney walked back over to her textbook to do more research. Luz finally had a chance to go over and inspect Amity for herself. 

The youngest Blight witch was passed out on the table , her ears twitching slightly as the only indication she was still alive. Her skin had a paler tone than usual and her lips had lost their color. Viney had placed some sore of cloth blinder over her eyes that had a glowing outline of a glyph in different colors. Luz reached out to grab Amity’s hand and hold it close to her but Viney noticed from the corner of her eye and slapped Luz’s hand away.  
-I wouldn’t.- She said not looking up from her book. -We don’t know if the trance she’s in can be transmitted through skin to skin contact yet.-

Luz could feel tears in the corners of her eyes but wiped them away quickly. All she wanted was to tell Amity how sorry she was for all of this. For being so excited about making their feelings for each other public. She wanted more time with her. She could feel her throat constricted a bit but still managed to choke out. -What happened? I want to know.-

Ed chimed in. -Oh it was so sneaky! Our parents...really...suck.- He stumbled over and placed his arm over Luz’s shoulders. -We..- He hiccuped - We should have done better.- Tears were starting to trail down his cheeks. -I’m so sorry Mittens… I’m so..so…- 

-Hey…- Viney took Edrics arm and led him away. -It’s okay big guy...you did your best and because of you she’s safe now.- She hugged him and rubbed his back to calm him down while Luz went and sat down next to Emira.

-Can you tell me what happened?- She asked the angsty teen. -I feel like Ed’s in no shape right now.-

Emira nodded and looked up. -When we got home, mother and father were already waiting for us in the foyer. We walked into the room expecting a fight but...they didn’t try to start one. Instead, they welcomed us in and told us to take a seat. Ed and I sat on opposite sides of Ami, to keep her safe like we promised. But our parents, they weren’t mad. They expressed that they were only concerned for Amity’s future in the Emperor's Coven now that she’d announced romantic intentions with you. But that they were willing to give you a shot , to prove yourself worthy of the Blight name. They poured some celebratory blooddust champagne , the good kind, that costs 280 snails a bottle. They said they’d been saving it for the day one of their children found their taste. Normally they wouldn’t condone underaged drinking, but this was a special occasion. We sipped and talked while they asked for our input on what sort of trial they should put you through to earn their blessing.- Emira rubbed the back of her knuckles and avoided eye contact with Luz. -It went well. And we were dismissed to do our homework before dinner. We looked over towards Amity and she looked, happy, so we left. She stayed to tell mother and father more about you and they seemed genuinely interested in knowing. We were called for dinner by the serpents ..-

-Servants?- Luz piped in to correct her.

-No….serpents. Anyways, we arrived at the table and mother and father weren’t there. That’s not much of a surprise, they don’t often take their meals with us. But...Mittens wasn’t there either. Edric and I decided that we weren’t going to eat without her. So we went up to her room to fetch her and that’s when we knew something was wrong.- Emira sighed -She was curled up on her bed, convulsing, her eyes wide open. We tried to shake her out of it but she wasn’t responding to anything. We knew we needed to get her out of there. I found that book she used to curse you and your otter, and I called Viney. Ed went to go confront our parents and try to get any information on what they’d done to her. They didn’t take kindly to their son asking them questions...they could have broken Ed’s spine with how they treated him!- Emira balled up her fist in rage. -Their own son! They tossed him around like a sack of flour!- Luz put her hand on the witches shoulder to try and calm her. Emira took a deep breath in response. -I bubbled Amity and brought her outside for safety, then ran back into the house to fetch Ed. They fought me too, but by the time I’d joined the duel they were weakened enough for us to evade them. I dragged Ed out of there and we hid ourselves in some bushes until Viney arrived with Puddles. We didn’t know where else to go so we came here. She treated Ed and my wounds, Ed’s being a little worse so we needed to get him inebriated so he’d stop feeling the pain. Viney’s good at what she does, and she got Ami to stop seizing. But she doesn’t know why she won’t wake up. We knew our parents would probably try and take out their anger on you next, so I learned that weird human curse and tried to warn you. We sent Puddles to go find you. And now you’re caught up.- 

Luz wrapped Emira in a side hug. -Thank you, for being so brave tonight. It’s not right what they put you through. But we will be stronger together.-

Emira shut her eyes tightly to stop herself from forming tears. -I’m so sorry Luz, we should have never left her side.-

-You thought she was safe.- Luz patted her back, but her eyes burned with rage for parents who would do this to their children. -She will forgive you when she wakes up.-

-Edric! No!- Viney had to hold the boy back from interfering with her work. - No touching!-

-I wanna help!- Ed cried out and slumped over defeated.

Viney rolled her eyes. -You really want to help?-

Ed nodded enthusiastically. 

-Alright buddy. I need something for a potion to help your sister and I didn’t have any in my to-go bag. I need you to go for a walk outside and find me a blue flower with red thorns. Got it?- 

-Blue flower...red thorns.- Ed nodded. -Got it!- He started towards the entrance of the hideout.

-Wait!- Luz shot up and ran over to link arms with him. -I’ll come with you.- She looked over at Viney and winked , knowing that the few distractions the witch had the more likely Amity would recover. Viney shot her a look of relief back, she could finally tick babysitting a drunk Edric off her checklist. 

Luz turned her attention back to Edric. -Alright! We got this! We’re the best flower finders in the Isles!-

-Blue flower, red thorns!- Ed chirped excitedly and they walked out arm and arm on this goose chase. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take Ed long to forget what he was looking for. But that’s alright, Luz knew that it wasn’t really an important ingredient. All she had to do was make sure Ed didn’t wind up injuring himself even more. And since she couldn’t be cuddled up next to Amity for the time being, this was the best way she could make herself useful. She’d wound up sitting on the steps with the older boy and challenging him to a staring contest. 

-gah!- He slapped his face. -Why are you so good at that?!-

Luz giggled slightly. -I don’t know. Practice I guess.- she needed a new distraction.

-So….you got a crush on anyone?- She laughed nervously not really knowing how to bring up this topic with friends. 

-I wish!- Ed slumped over with his hands on his cheeks. -I’m gonna end up alone!-

-Awe..- She patted his back. -Don’t say that, there’s someone out there for everyone! What’s your taste? I’ll help you find them!-

-Really!!- Edric perked up. -That’d be awesome! All I know is that they live around pumpkins, or play with pumpkins, or eat pumpkins, or something.-

-Hmm- Luz rubbed her chin. - I’ve got it!- She raised her finger in the air. -As soon as this whole mess is over, we’ll hold a pumpkin carving contest and invite all the pumpkin vendors/farmers on the Isle!-

-Yes!- Edric shot up and picked Luz up in a hug, ignoring his back brace for a second. -That’s brilliant! Let’s do it! I wanna be loved forever!-

Luz laughed. -Aww, you already are loved forever! Your sister Em loves you even if she doesn’t know how to say it, I can tell. She’s got your back!- Luz gave a thumbs up.

Ed put her down and frowned.

Luz slapped her hand over her mouth. -Bad wording! I’m sorry!- 

-No...no it’s not that.- Ed laid down on the concrete. -Emira’s gonna leave me eventually.-

-Nooooo- Luz stood over him. -Don’t say that.-

-It’s true.- Ed groaned. -She’s already found her taste. It’s only a matter of time before she’s gone and Mittens is gone and I’m on my own.-

-ouuu- Luz sat down and poked his side. -Tell me! Who’s Emira crushing on?!-

Ed scoffed -She’d murder me! No.-

-Awe come on.- Luz grinned. -It’s just little ole Luz. I won’t tell a soul!-

Ed smirked -Fine come here.- He sat up and whispered a name in Luz’s ear. Her eyes shot wide open.

-No!-

Ed nodded. -Cross my heart!-

Luz laid down too , her back on the cold concrete. -Are all the Blight kids gay?!-

Ed raised his eyebrow. -Uh….what’s that mean?-

-Oh.- Luz chuckled. -Right. You don’t have defined sexualities on the Isle. Gay is kinda an umbrella term used for anyone who can be attracted to the same gender.-

-Man….- Ed closed his eyes slightly. -I hope I’m gay. Boy’s are hot sometimes.-

Luz put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. -Yea, you’re probably gay then.-

-Yesshh- Ed pumped his fist in the air. 

-So….what’s Emira gonna do about her taste?- Luz smiled thinking about the possibilities. 

-Oh she’s already bound.- Ed shrugged.

-What?!?!- Luz shot up. -She got secretly married?!-

-Nope.- Edric gave a thumbs down. -Viney’s too chicken to court her right. So she took the potion and Viney takes suppressants.-

-The...what?!- Luz raised her eyebrow. This whole taste thing is way too complex. 

-You know.- Ed gave a small yawn. -The potion. Complete the flavor profile all at once. Bind yourself without the courting process to make the cravings go away.-

Oh...this was her shot to finally figure out what the fifth flavor is! Eda wouldn’t let Lilith tell her earlier, but drunk Edric would probably have no problems! -So I’m guessing for this potion Viney needed to use her spit, blood, tears, sweat, and….-

Edric laughed loudly -Nice try kid, ask your parents.-

-Hmmpf!- Luz crossed her arms. -Well. What if I want to make one for Amity?-

Edric sat up. -Mittens wouldn’t take it. It’s written all over her diary, she’s a hopeless romantic. Sorry Luz, she’s not going to settle for anything less than the full experience. Poor kid.-

-A hopeless romantic you say…- Luz smiled softly planning out all the dates she could take Amity on knowing this.

-Hey..- Edric spoke up. -You treat her right or I’ll kick your ass.- He yawned again getting up and held out his hand. -Let’s go back, I want to take a nap in the kids corner.-

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking arm in arm again until they got to the Romance section and Ed was finally sober enough to remember how to get in. They opened the door to find Viney sitting on the ground by the desk chair still slumped over her medical magic textbook , rubbing her eyes to stay awake. Emira had curled up partially on the ground and was looking over in Viney’s direction with a sleep gaze, hoping to be noticed. 

-Watch this.- Ed whispered and elbowed Luz softly. -Hey Viney!- He spoke up spooking her. -Show my sister some love you heartless witch!-

Viney looked fully taken aback and Luz grinned nervously. This kinda outing would be awful on her home realm, but was it casual here? Emira glared over at Ed and flipped him the middle finger, so alright they do that here too. 

-Leave us alone Ed.- Emira grumbled and curled back up half out of embarrassment. 

-Fine. Will do. - Ed walked away to the kids corner as he’d made his intentions known of earlier leaving Luz in the doorway. The human walked in softly and took a seat on the opposite bookshelf to Emira but closer to the entrance. After a few minutes the other two seemed to have forgotten she was even there. She began thinking about what Amity must be going through in her head. Or if the Blights had gone back on their word and captured Eda? So many thoughts popped into her head at once that she could feel the tears well up in her eyes again.

Suddenly she heard Viney let out a sigh and she looked up. The healer was looking in Emira’s direction , it was clear that she didn’t like keeping her distance either. Even if it was her own choice so that Emira wouldn’t get in the way of her studies. Viney was pure blooded too, and she tasted just as strongly for Emira as the illusionist had originally craved for her. She bit her lip and patted the ground, comfortable with Luz seeing this rare moment of affection between the two. Em’s head looked up and she saw Viney give her a small smirk and a movement of her head telling her to come closer. She smiled and crawled over to her love interest, climbing into her lap and resting the side of her head on Viney’s shoulder. She softly kissed Viney’s neck as the healer wrapped her arms around Emira’s back. They didn’t speak, but it was clear that they held genuine affection for each other. Luz had to fight hard not to make any sounds and spook them into going back to their “natural” states. She bit her cheek to prevent herself from telling the world how much she shipped these two in this moment. 

Emira got a mischievous smile on her face and kissed up the side of Viney’s cheek , eventually planting one softly on her healer’s lips. Viney startled back, feeling her urges return instantly. Emira was cruel! Viney had prepared her a potion to sooth Emira’s instincts, but had insisted that when the time was right she still wanted to court the eldest Blight daughter properly and so hadn’t taken one herself. Emira knew that by kissing Viney it would awaken the desire for more that the witch was suppressing. Viney looked panicked and frantically searched her backpack while Emira laughed quietly watching the frenzy she’d caused. Viney found what she was looking for and popped a small candy in her mouth making an x with her arms when Emira tried to crawl closer to her again. Em smiled and looked over towards Luz with a shrug that said “You win some, you lose some.” and settled for sitting next to Viney and holding her hand softly.

Luz knew that they were all getting to the point of sleep. Amity was showing no signs of waking up any time soon. But at least they were all safe for now. She wanted to pick Amity up and cuddle her softly. Maybe even try a true-love's kiss like the storybooks had told her might work for anything. It’d be consensual in this case, she was sure of that. But Viney had said that any contact with Amity right now just wouldn’t be possible. All she could do was wait. And with the Blight parents none the wiser to where the band of teens were hiding out, there was no reason she shouldn’t get some rest. She let her eyes close softly, and hoped with all her heart for a better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently not abandoned , it will be updated periodically
> 
> Just know that it's not a priority rn even if it is a nice distraction. 
> 
> -This is dialogue for the record, shoot me.-


End file.
